The Storm Trilogy: A Shadow Rising - Classic Version
by William Sable
Summary: An RAF aircolt. A weather patrolmare. An ambitious colonel. A changeling spy. Taking place between season 2 and 3, watch as the war with the Changeling Empire spirals out of control, drawing the peaceful hamlet of Ponyville into the chaos, and as a dark plot unfolds before Rainbow Dash's eyes. At the centre of it... a mysterious pegasus, whose fame barely precedes him.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface/Author's Notes**

I'd like to note a few things about this fan fiction, all while attempting to refrain from spoiling the plot. Number one on my list is the obvious lack of canonical information. I did not do hours of research; however I believe the story still remains mostly cannon. Another note is the Wonderbolts. According to my information, they consist of six mares and 5 stallions. This does not constitute a full squadron (by modern air force standards), keep this in mind. Number three is the character aspect. Several new characters are introduced, however at least one main character is a completely new pony. This pony is based on my personality, and my mannerisms. His life has been partially based on mine, although it is more dramatic and interesting, for the sake of entertainment. I would also like to point out that due to his status as a Pegasus, Rainbow Dash will be making a heavy appearance as one of the main characters in this fiction. Another note about Rainbow Dash; I tried to stay within her typical personality style, whilst revealing some of her deeper characteristics.

In relation to story and content, the book will start off fairly light-hearted, but as the plot thickens and the situation worsens, it becomes much darker, dangerous, melancholy, and depressing. The book will end with a happy ending although.

It has recently come to my attention that the name "Shadow Storm" is overused due to the "Shadow" part. I realized this when beginning my writing and even considered many other names. I eventually settled with Shadow Storm for a few reasons, as the name is symbolic of the character's personality.

"Shadow":

1. Mystery - Shadow's past is mysterious and unknown. He is an outsider, and has never even heard of Ponyville, or met the majority of the main cast. His motives are also unknown, and not much is known about him at first.

2. Dark outlook - Shadow is very cynical. He doesn't trust people or their motives. He is trusting only of very few people. His mistrust is also partially due to his psyche, which has been torn and thrashed from war.

3. Colour - The most obvious by far is the fact that he is a near-black pony.

"Storm":

1. Personality - Shadow's personality is very stormy. By stormy I mean unpredictable, and emotional. He can be depressing, cynical, funny, goofy, all in the span of a short time.

2. Stubborn - Like a storm, Shadow cannot be stopped. He is the ultimate soldier; he thinks tactically, plans everything, and doesn't (usually) let the environment or his personal life affect his combat efficiency.

3. Emergence - Like a storm, Shadow emerges from the darkness. He is unknown. Aside from a few hardcore Wonderbolt fans (of which most pay attention only to the main two flyers), no one has any idea who he is. He just appears out of nowhere, and suddenly becomes a vital part of the story.

That is the reasoning for my naming of the character. I honestly hate the name (I'm not kidding) but it's symbolic resonance with his (and my) personality is far too great to change, at least for the time being.

This fiction was previously released on another website, but for I am releasing it here for extra publicity and reading. A further note; there are quite a few pop culture references in this fiction, and direct references to the show. See if you can spot them.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Good night, Angel."

It was a dark, solemn night in Ponyville as she settled to sleep. A night serene, and quiet, as the moon's faint glow lit up the country side. Fluttershy glanced at her pale golden fur, as the moon shone through her window. Everything appeared hazy, and in a dream like state. The very trees themselves stooped low to the ground, as if they too wished to sleep. It truly was a night of tranquility. A night, however, that's silence would be short lived.

BOOOOM!

As quickly as she had dozed off, Fluttershy awoke with a sudden, loud gasp, her pink mane tossing to and fro as she stumbled to gain her footing. The noise was startling enough, but the view was shocking in itself. A wave of colour spread across the sky. Awestruck and amazed, Fluttershy remained rooted to the floor, gazing at the light show. As the wave began to dissipate and expand, a sudden realization dawned on the shy filly. A frown drifted across her face.

'What is Rainbow Dash doing up this late? And why is she…?' Fluttershy thought. Further observance of the odd phenomena provided an answer to her questions.

A single streak of rainbow colours lead from the origin of the wave right to the ground. Thoughts of anger quickly turned to worry. Wasting no time, Fluttershy quickly dashed down the stairs, her feathered wings beating quickly to keep her body aloft. Although she wasn't an athlete like Rainbow, her Pegasus wings allowed her to move quickly, and she exited the door with great haste.

"It's not far. I can make it if I move quickly, and still have time to check elsewhere before the rainbow disappears." Fluttershy attempted to convince herself. Her worries were quickly dispersed however, by none other than Dash herself. As she approached the town centre, she saw the blue fur and rainbow mane she knew all too well.

Fluttershy panted, "Rainbow! Are you alright?"

"The… wha? Oh, hi Fluttershy. Yeah... I am… why do you ask? Also what was that noise?" Rainbow replied, attempting to stifle her yawns.

"It was a Sonic Rainboom. I thought you-" said Fluttershy, confused.

"What the hay is going on?"

The two turned to see Applejack, racing up the street in an orange flurry, her brown cowboy hat nearly falling off her blonde mane. As she approached the two Pegasi, the rest of Ponyville quickly rose to investigate the commotion.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Gathering Storm**

Twilight Sparkle pushed through the crowd. It wasn't easy going, but she was making progress. Now she just needed to find her friends and figure out what to do next.

The Unicorn turned backwards and hollered, "Hurry Spike!"

The little purple and green dragon known as Spike moved rapidly through the panicked crowd, desperately trying to keep up with Twilight. Twilight moved with great haste, as her life, and Ponyville, had been quiet lately; almost too quiet. When she finally found Fluttershy, Dash, and Applejack, they had been joined by Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Immediately, Twilight noticed that everyone was gathered around Fluttershy, whom seemed to be cowering on the ground.

"Fluttershy, darling, it couldn't possibly be a dragon…" Rarity calmly said, attempting to calm the nervous pony.

Seeing Twilight approaching, Applejack turned to greet her, saying "Oh, Twi! Did you see this… uh… Sonic Rain-a-majiggy?"

"Sorry Applejack," Twilight answered, "I saw the wave and heard the noise but I didn't get a good enough look at it."

"*Sigh*, great!" Rainbow Dash cried out in frustration, "So the only person who saw what happened refuses to show us where the Rainbow landed because she's scared of dragons!"

Twilight frowned and shook her head at Rainbow, and came close to Fluttershy, "Look Fluttershy, we need your help. I promise there won't been any dragons."

After a brief period of waiting that seemed like an eternity, the shy little pony finally uttered the long awaited word: "Okay…"

As quickly as the excitement began, the six ponies galloped (and flew) through the moonlit country side, led by their nervous guide (whom needed a bit of 'encouragement' once in a while). They moved like the wind until they all abruptly stopped. They were at the tree line to the Everfree Forest; the mythical and highly dangerous wood bordering on Ponyville. The moment passed quickly, and the group traversed further into the forest. They were still fearful of it, but had already been in it many times, and had faced far worse dangers.

Their pace quickened as they all notice the grey smoke rising from the forest ahead. They knew they were close. As they drew near, the smell of charcoal became prominent. The forest gave way into a small clearing, with a slight crater in the middle of it. Bits of dirt and grass glowed red hot amidst the light shroud of fog.

"Uh… Twilight… you go first. I'll watch your back." Rainbow Dash said, tapping her friend on the shoulder with her hoof. With a sigh, Twilight slowly moved on, delving further into the clearing, attempting to peer over the edge of the crater. As Twilight got her first glance at the contents of the crater, she let out a slight gasp, coupled with a slight sigh of relief.

"It's a pony… a Pegasus… girls come here!" Twilight commanded her friends. Slowly, they obliged. In the middle of the crater was exactly what Twilight said. A Male Pegasus lay in the crater, stretched out on his side limply. His fur was black as shadow, with a vibrant green mane, short and singed from the crash. On his flank, a cutie mark of a sword surrounded by two wings. His eyes were hid behind thick flight goggles.

Applejack descended into the crater, and lightly nudged the Pegasus. The pony remained limp and unresponsive to any further prodding. Sadness spread through Applejack.

"Uh… is he… he isn't…?"

"Ugh…"

A moan from the pony caused a shared sigh of relief between the mares. The Pegasus began to move and shift, eventually stumbling to his feet. He sat in a drowsy state for a few seconds, shaking his head, before the gravity of his situation finally grasped him. Raising one hoof to his head, he gingerly moved his goggles above his eyes, revealing a set of green pupils, matching his eyes in a slightly darker shade.

"Hi… uh… where am I?" the Pegasus said slowly, still visibly shaken from his crash.

Pinkie Pie piped up, "You're in Ponyville. I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?"

"Pinkie this isn't the time for making friends!" Twilight sarcastically said.

"No… no it's fine," the shadow pony replied, "I'm Storm… Shadow Storm. How close are we to Canterlot?"

"Canterlot? Why?" Twilight quizzed the mysterious pony.

"I have a priority message to be delivered to Princess Celestia. I must get there as soon as possible." Storm answered, his wits quickly regaining.

"It's about a one day journey by train," Twilight stated, pointing her hoof in the direction of the city.

"Then I must make haste immediately. I'm sorry, it was nice meeting you." Storm said, raising his wings in preparation for takeoff. As the pony stood tall and began to flap his wings, he let out a sudden cry of pain and anguish, falling to the ground once again. Seeing his distress, Fluttershy and Twilight rushed to his aid.

Shadow brushed them off, and regained his footing, saying "I'm fine… but I think my wing and leg is broken. Do you have a hospital nearby?"

"Ponyville General is about a twenty minute trot away," Fluttershy noted softly.

"Ah… I didn't catch the rest of your names." Shadow responded, wincing while examining his leg.

After a brief introduction and several failed attempts to stand up, the solution to this odd situation and Shadow's dilemma was quite clear. This mysterious pony needed a doctor's help, and he couldn't get it on his own.

* * *

"Again, thanks," Shadow said to his assistant, as he slowly plodded along, using her as living crutch, "You have no idea how much this helps."

"We'll I sure ain't gonna be leaving nopony in the middle of that Everfree Forest," Applejack replied.

The six mares trotted across the same path they had taken to their new companion. Darkness had fallen over the country side, however, as a thick layer of clouds had moved in, blocking out the pale moonlight.

"So… Shadow." Rainbow Dash began, flying closer to the colt.

"Yes?" Storm answered quietly, trying to ignore his injuries.

Dash quizzed Storm, in a bored half hearted tone, "Where are you from? I haven't seen you around Ponyville…"

"Well I'm originally a Cloudsdalean, but I'm currently stationed near Appaloosa."

"Stationed?'

"Oh, I guess I didn't mention. I'm in the Air Force."

A slightly confused look took Applejacks face, as she turned to Shadow, remarking "The what now?"

"Equestrian Royal Air Force," Shadow replie, with a look of equal confusion, "It's a special branch of the Royal Guard, specifically for Pegasi."

A grin and look of excitement grabbed Shadow's attention, and he turned to see Rainbow Dash much closer and more interested.

"THE Royal Air Force?" Rainbow Dash excitedly said, "Have you met the Wonderbolts?"

Shadow noticed the hospital ahead, and dodged the question, "Kind of, but that's a story for another day."

The group completed their journey and reached the hospital. The mysterious Pegasus bid his new acquaintances farewell, and checked into the hospital.

'They were friendly… I wonder if I'll ever meet them again…' Storm thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Restless Shadow**

"You need a few days of bed rest, and further rest after that."

"A few days!" Storm exclaimed, frustrated.

He glanced back at his wing broken wing, wrapped up in a heavy, bright white cast. After a few moments of thought, he calmed down.

"Yes, and constantly shifting and moving isn't going to help," the Doctor retorted with a frown, as he exited the room.

'Great, cooped up in a hospital bed for a week. This is going to suck,' Shadow thought, rolling his eyes. His thoughts were quickly interrupted, as the door slammed open.

Instinctively, Storm jumped up, startled, and prepared for anything. He sat down with a slight sigh, when he saw the Rainbow colours he would come to know all too well. Rainbow Dash entered the room, with an excited air about her. Twilight Sparkle followed her, carrying a few small books with her.

"Hey Shadow, how's it going?" Rainbow quickly asked, drawing closer to Storm.

"Alright," the colt replied, in an, "Wasn't expecting any visitors."

"Oh, yeah. We'll I know it's gonna suck being cooped up in here," Dash cheerfully proclaimed, "so Twilight and I brought a few books for you to read in case you get bored."

Storm watched as the stack of books was placed on the table next to his bed. He reached over and grabbed the first one, glancing at its cover.

"Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone," Storm read aloud, a slight smile.

"It's the first story in the series, I own all of them." Rainbow Dash told the injured Pegasus, ending with a grin.

"Thanks. I've already read it but I may as well give it a go again." Shadow replied, smiling. Although small, the gesture and visit from the two mares boosted his spirits.

"We'll it was nice seeing you Shadow, but I'd better get going," Twilight said as she started toward the door, "See you later."

As Twilight reached the door, she turned around and frowned.

"Rainbow."

"Oh yeah, later Twilight," replied Dash with glee.

Twilight's frown deepened as she sighed and exited into the hall. Storm looked around his surroundings once more. It was a dark, off white room, poorly lit aside from a window, and a little grungy. His thoughts went into a deep introspective state, but were interrupted quickly.

"So tell me about the Wonderbolts, you said you met them," Dash interrogated Storm happily, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Shadow grinned awkwardly, and replied, "Yeah… about that… I have. I've met all of them."

"Well, tell me! When, how, why, where," Dash eagerly continued questioning.

"Well, I uh…" Storm answered, scratching his neck with his hoof nervously, "I'm kind of… a… erm… a member myself…"

A sigh of defeat burst out of Shadow, as he watched Rainbow's face light up with more excitement. A smile spread across her face, but was short lived.

"Wait…" Rainbow halted her thoughts, "There's no Shadow Storm in the Wonderbolts. How can you be part of them?"

"We use aliases… call signs if you want," Storm replied, with his eyes in his hoof, as if attempting to shield himself from the world, "Mine is Hot Shot…"

The excitement returned once again to Rainbow Dash's pale blue face, lighting up with a smile that would even impress Pinkie Pie.

"Tell me everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forward unto Canterlot**

'Well that wasn't as bad as I had expected…'

It had been five days since Shadow's arrival at the hospital, and he was finally being released. The days had gone much faster than he had thought, as there was always company and lots to talk about. His new found friends had visited him almost every day, not to mention Rainbow Dash practically staying at his side all the time, wanting to hear more about the Wonderbolts. At first Shadow had found it a little creepy, but as the days wore on, he came to find the brash Dash's company enjoyable, or at least tolerable.

A sudden spike of pain in his leg interrupted Shadow's introspective into the past few days. He slowed his pace to compensate for the injured leg. Although it was healing, and he could walk, if he moved fast enough it still hurt. As Shadow continued on, his thoughts turned to his mission.

"I must get to Canterlot," he muttered, trying to take his mind of his pains, "the course of the war depends upon it."

Shadow spied the railroad station ahead, and a trail of smoke from the approaching train off in the distance. As he drew nearer, he realized he had a major error in his plans. He lacked the money to pay for his fare.

'No matter, I have to try and convince the conductor to let me on. I have no other choice,' Shadow decided as he stepped onto the platform, the whistle of the train floating through the air.

"Howdy Shadow!"

Instantly he recognized the voice, and its distinct Ponyvillian accent. As he turned, he saw all six mares, gathered at the other end of the platform. He trotted over to them, a smile sweeping across his face.

"What are you mares doing here?" Shadow asked as he walked.

"We couldn't just let you go without saying goodbye!" Rainbow Dash answered cheerily, with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"And also, we needed to give you this," Twilight stated, levitating an object toward Storm.

"Courtesy of Sweet Apple Acres," noted Applejack with a friendly smile.

Glancing at the object, Shadow immediately recognized it as a train ticket. A one way ticket to Canterlot in fact.

"Under normal circumstances I'd reject this gift," Shadow said guiltily, "but I must accept, thank you. You have no idea-"

"What this means to me," Twilight retorted, finishing Storm's sentence, "We get it Shadow, you're grateful."

With the train fast arriving at the station, Rainbow Dash quickly hollered her parting words to Shadow, "See you later Hotshot!"

With a quick wave, Shadow boarded the train quickly, hoping to avoid any attention.

'Why did she have to use my callsign,' Shadow thought, as he quickened his pace along the train.

Luckily, Storm managed to avoid any unnecessary attention. He hastily took his place, and began preparing for the long ride to Canterlot. Glancing out the window, he felt his eyelids getting heavy, and soon slipped into sleep.

Shadow awoke to the call of the conductor. A quick look outside confirmed he was at his destination: Canterlot. The magnificent city of white and gold was a sight to behold, even to the most well travelled ponies in all of Equestria. After disembarking from the train, Shadow moved quickly and purposefully. Within ten minutes, he had made it to the gates of Canterlot Castle. The battlements looked oddly menacing with the many guards that lined its walls.

"Halt right there!"

Shadow turned to see a unicorn guard approaching quickly. He looked angry, or at least annoyed by the pegasus' presence.

"What business brings you to Canterlot Castle?" the guard interrogated, his voice thick with a Canterlotian accent.

"I'm Lieutenant Storm," Shadow stated, "I have a code seven urgent message for Princess Celestia, straight from RAF command."

The guard frowned, stepping closer to the Pegasus.

"The Princess is currently under high security, give me the message and I shall relay it."

"I have my orders Guardsman, for her ears only," Storm retorted with a slight snort, his patience beginning to wear thin.

The guard looked even angrier, and advanced toward the Pegasus, saying, "And I have MY orders, no one sees the Princess."

Frustrated at this situation, Shadow decided hastily that action was needed. Without a word, Shadow galloped around the guard towards the hall doors.

"Stop! Halt! ALERT!" the guard screamed, chasing after Storm.

It pained to gallop, but Shadow did not take notice. All he thought of was his objective. He must see Princess Celestia. Galloping up the stairs to the main door, he watched them close and lock before him. His mind racing, Storm took extreme measures. Adjusting his trajectory to the right, he used his good wing to help enhance a leap directly into the large windows of the Castle. In mid air, he braced himself for the hit.

With a loud crash, Storm came flying through the window. Broken shards of glass lay everywhere, and pained Shadow as he regained his footing. Quickly galloping off, flabbergasted guards immediately gave chase. Heading up the grand staircase, Shadow found renewed vigour. He was so close to his objective.

Guards closed in from all angles, forcing him to adjust his path to avoid them several times. As he finally reached the top of the stairs, a large squad of guards ran in front of him, blocking his way into the door. On the other side, he saw a tall white horse, with a flowing multicoloured mane. Again, Shadow leapt full force, using his wing to amplify his jump, over the squad of guards. This time, however, his force was too much, and destabilized his jump. The next thing Storm knew, he was sliding along the floor of the grand hall.

He closed his eyes for a split second, in anticipation of his fall. He opened his eyes to see the tall white mare advancing toward him. He felt himself being pulled to his feet, and glanced backwards to see the guards seizing himself.

"Who are you?"

Storm turned once more, to see the tall white horse now very close.

"Your majesty," Storm panted, his heart pounding in his chest, "I bring an urgent message… from RAF command… we received intelligence… the changelings are making a move… on Appaloosa."

A mob of guards, headed by a unicorn guard commander approached rapidly from behind.

The commander walked ahead of the rest asking, "What's going on?"

The commander walked up beside Shadow. Instantly Shadow recognized the guard commander, his bright blue hair barely visible under his helmet. After a few seconds of inspecting the Pegasus, the commander smiled, and signaled to the guards to release Shadow.

"Shadow Storm," the commander chuckled, "I knew you were… unpredictable, but this…"

"Captain Armor, you know this Pegasus?" the Princess questioned in a calm manor.

"Yes your highness, I can vouch for him," the commander returned, "He's definitely RAF. His callsign is Hotshot, he's a Wonderbolt."

Celestia's face lightened, as she turned to address Shadow.

"That was resourceful lieutenant. May I inquire why you didn't just use the door?"

Glancing to the side, Shadow saw the guard from earlier attempting to blend in with the crowd of guards. A quick gesture from Shadow, still reeling from his chase, brought the guard out of his attempts to hide.

"That one," Shadow said, his face darkening angrily, "refused to let me in."

An uneasy grin combined with an obvious slouch all but admitted his guilt. Two guard sergeants quickly took the guard aside, after a quick signal from Captain Armor.

"Lieutenant," Celestia said, Shadow's attention turning back to her, "You have certainly proved your resolve today. I will be sure to make a personal note on your record."

"Thank you, your majesty," Shadow answered as courteously as he could.

"May I inquire Lieutenant Storm, as to how you were injured?"

"It's a long story, but I shall be as brief as I can:"

"I was given this simple, tiny message at the base where I am stationed, about three miles east of Appaloosa. My flight plan was simple, with several rest stops planned, and everything planned correctly. What I didn't take into the account was enemy reconnaissance flights, scouting our territory. I was flying by night alone, to avoid detection. I was spotted, nonetheless, and was engaged by the enemy wing. I counted three changelings in all. Under normal circumstances, I would have had a much better chance against them, but my provisions I was carrying hindered my flight capabilities. I managed to down one enemy, but just as I did, another snuck up behind me and hit me full force. My saddle bag flew off, and I began a plummet towards the ground. I managed to regain some control over myself, and crash land at a better angle, but I sustained injuries in the crash."

After explaining all this, Shadow shifted slightly, glancing at the bandages that had been torn from his 'entrance'. He looked forward, again, as Celestia visibly pondered and assessed the situation.

"Thank you Lieutenant," the princess responded finally, after a period of thought, "Is there anything further you require?"

"Well… there is one thing…" Storm responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Shadow Returns**

'I could get used to this,' Shadow thought to himself, as he disembarked, 'the air, the birds, it's quite lovely.'

The shadowy Pegasus realized something as he began to walk. For the first time in a very long time, he was at peace; he wasn't constantly observing his surroundings, he wasn't making plans and over thinking everything. He was calm, cool, and at home.

'At home? This certainly isn't Cloudsdale,' Shadow pondered, 'but its feels more… homely, and safe.'

He had only left Ponyville a week ago. A town he had never known even existed, and he had spent more time in it than his last trip back home to Cloudsdale. It was his home for now, at least for the next three months. Ahead he saw Pinkie Pie, chatting with Rarity at a nearby restaurant. Passing right on by them, Shadow noted how easy it was to go unnoticed. All it required was a change of outfit.

During his stay at Canterlot, his uniform and some of his items had been transferred, to allow his leave of absence to start smoothly. He now wore his favourite uniform he had; a bright blue uniform, with his dark navy beret and trademark aviator glasses.

Noting Rarity and Pinkie Pie's presence, Shadow continued on.

'It'll be more fun to surprise them,' Shadow surmised with a grin.

As he exited town, Shadow decided to attempt to fly. His leg no longer hurt, and worked quite well, it was time to see if his wing was in better condition as well. Slowly, Shadow unfurled his wings, and beat them up and down. There was no pain, so slowly but surely he increased the rate of wing beats. Very soon he was lifting off the ground. A feeling of happiness spread through Shadow.

Excited, Shadow disregarded all sense and safety, and immediately went into a speedy flight upwards, quickly gaining altitude. After leveling out, Shadow banked left and began a series of corkscrews and barrel rolls. After completing those he returned to the ground, laughing. It had seemed so long since he had flown. He continued walking, as Sweet Apple Acres came into view. He quickly spied a familiar face pulling a wagon filled with apples.

Trotting up to the mare, Shadow hollered, "Howdy there AJ!"

Confused, Applejack stopped in her tracks, and turned to see the Pegasus approaching.

"Uh…" Applejack stuttered, not yet recognizing the smoky Pegasus, "Can I help you Mister?"

Storm laughed as he walked up to Applejack, in disbelief at the effectiveness of his disguise. After setting down a small brown bag, beside the mare he laughed once more, and pulled off his glasses.

"I'm here to repay the 'Courtesy of Sweet Apple Acres'," Shadow exclaimed, still chuckling.

"Well I'll be… wasn't expectin' to see you again Shadow Storm, you scared me mighty well," Applejack replied, beginning to laugh herself.

The two talked a bit, and Shadow indicated to the sack he left as a gift. After Storm's departure, Applejack opened it up to find twenty bits in the sack, as repayment for the ticket purchased for his journey to Canterlot. Meanwhile, Shadow carried on, still euphoric from his regained ability to fly, and his sudden change of circumstances.

Shadow returned to town, with a new objective in mind; find accommodations. After some consideration, Shadow decided to ask the smartest pony he knew, or at least the smartest pony in Ponyville. After asking around, Shadow was directed to the last known position of Twilight Sparkle.

'Sugarcube Corner?' thought Shadow as he arrived at his destination, an eyebrow raising out of curiosity.

As Shadow pushed the door open, his nostrils were flooded with the sweet smell of various baked goods. A quick glance inside showed a large room filled with chairs and tables, and a single counter. At the counter stood Twilight, apparently engaged in a deep conversation with Pinkie Pie.

Shadow walked in slowly, the two mares apparently taking no notice of him. Removing his sunglasses, he headed directly for the counter.

"I hope your reward was acceptable," Shadow said, as he walked toward the two mares.

A gasp from Pinkie made Shadow cringe a little, as he stood beside the two ponies. A grin appeared on both their faces

"You're back! So how was Canterlot and your daring mission?" Twilight asked cheerily.

"It was… interesting," Shadow stated, his grin slowly disintegrating.

Pinkie Pie hopped up and down in excitement, crying, "Interesting? Well, tell us about it already!"

Shadow explained the many goings on at Canterlot, and his encounter with the Princess and her guard contingent. After finishing this brief interlude, Shadow got straight to the point.

"Twilight," Shadow said, as he turned to address the unicorn, "who do I speak to about buying some property in Ponyville?"

"Why? Are you planning on moving here?" Twilight questioned back to Shadow.

Shadow replied, "Yes, I want to buy some land toward the edge of town."

Twilight look at the floor, and pondered for a few seconds. A slight gasp erupted from Twilight, and she whipped her head back horizontal.

"Talk to Filthy Rich, last I heard, he was selling a plot of land he bought from somepony," Twilight told Shadow, her face serious as she racked her brain.

"Thanks Twi," Shadow said as he headed for the exit.

As Shadow was opening the door, he heard Pinkie Pie say his name in an attempt to get his attention. He quickly turned around, half-way out the door, to listen to her.

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash yet?" Pinkie asked from afar.

Shadow shook his head and indicated that he hadn't.

"Well you should probably do that," Pinkie stated, "She might think you're avoiding her, and her feelings might get hurt."

Shadow nodded and exited the store. As he took several steps into the street, he replaced his sunglasses over his eyes and sighed. He knew Pinkie was right. It would be easier find her now, than it would as evening began.

After some questioning of the locals, he was pointed to a low lying cloud on the outside of Ponyville. Approaching the cloud, he saw it was no ordinary cloud. It had been shaped and molded with great care, with several columns, windows and doors dotting its surface. Between the cloud's Cloudsdalean appearance, and the various rainbows that trickled across his surface, Shadow knew it was the place.

Once again, Shadow beat his wings, and flew up to the main door of the cloud. It was still exhilarating to fly again, especially after being bed ridden for so long. Shadow landed softly on the cloudy surface, noting it was much softer than the clouds near Appaloosa. Shadow knocked on the harder cloud that comprised the door, making a tapping noise. A crash from inside confirmed the presence of someone (or something) inside. He could hear hooves clopping along tile floor above him.

As the footsteps became closer, he heard a voice yell in an annoyed manor, "What is it this time Fluttershy?"

The door opened, revealing Rainbow Dash. Her mane was slightly but noticeably disheveled. She looked surprised to see another Pegasus at her door step, let alone one dressed in a military uniform. After a brief moment of surprise and confusion, the mare recognized the stallion, and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Hotshot himself!" cried Rainbow happily.

'Why does she always use that?' thought Shadow, as he grinned awkwardly in an attempt to hide his frustration.

"Um… Dash, ixnay on the hotsay," Shadow muttered.

Rainbow Dash confusedly asked, "What? I don't…"

"It's not important," Shadow said, finishing Dash before she could continue, "How've you been?"

Dash frowned at the obvious change of subject, but replied, "Fine, fine."

A short, awkward silence followed, as Shadow fidgeted about.

"Wanna come inside?" Dash asked finally, stepping to the side and indicating to walk in.

Shadow accepted, and walked inside slowly. The front hall was a large room, with equally large columns adorning either side. A staircase ahead led upstairs and banked left part way up. All things considered, Shadow was surprised. He didn't take Dash for a clean freak, especially with her rather unique personality. The room was spotless, aside from a pile of books and various oddities that lay at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, it's a little messy," Rainbow remarked, with a slight giggle as she flew over to the pile of books, "I was carrying these when you knocked, it start-… was unexpected."

Shadow again was surprised, as he watched Dash gingerly scoop up the books and replace them on various shelves. He would not have pegged her as an avid reader, let alone an occasional reader.

"No worries. You should see my bunk back at November," chuckled Shadow, "it's the definition of messy."

As Dash placed the final few books on the shelves, she took great care to straighten her mane.

"November?" she said, as she looked back at Shadow.

"Oh," Shadow said, in a sudden realization, "November Air Force base. It's where I've been station for the past eight months."

Dash landed with a slight flourish in front of Shadow, peering about to check for further misplaced items or books. She indicated for Shadow to follow, and the two entered a small living room, with several pillows about the room. Storm noted that Rainbow Dash was much less excited than his previous encounters with her. On the other hand, she seemed tense, which could indicate her restraining her excitement.

As they sat down, Dash asked Shadow, "So how did it go with Canterlot?"

Shadow sighed slightly, and began to tell the happenings in Canterlot, again. After concluding the story, Storm glanced out the window, and noticed it was mid-late afternoon.

Before he could say anything, Rainbow Dash fired off another question, "So what are you doing in Ponyville?"

"I'm on temporary leave," Shadow answered, "and I thought, where better to spend it than here. I have nowhere to go home to."

"What about Cloudsdale? I'm surprised you didn't head home…" Dash quickly asked again.

"I don't really have a home, per say," Shadow replied slowly, beginning to get uncomfortable.

Dash pried once more, "What about your family? Friends?"

"Well I don't really know any friends that live in Cloudsdale, and my family… it's a long story... the short story is no."

More awkward silence followed. The semi-melancholy tone that lied underneath Shadow's answer was quite obvious. Shadow lowered his head, and stared down at the tile in front of him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dash questioned, lowering her head so it could be seen within his field of view.

"It's nothing. I…" Storm trailed off.

"Its fine, your secret is safe with me," reassured Dash, puffing her chest out slightly.

'Don't I know…' thought Shadow.

"Fine, it all started about five years ago."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Shadowy Past**

"Dude, check it out."

A young Shadow Storm turned to see his friend, Gallant Gallop, staring at a poster. Shadow walked over, and stood behind Gallop, joining him in looking at the poster.

The poster was for the Royal Equestrian Air Force. It read 'Join the best, be the best'.

"Catchy slogan," Shadow groaned, "Who wrote it, a squirrel?"

"Whatever," Gallant retorted, standing tall, "It's still cool."

"I know it is, but everyone is so entangled in this romanticized façade the RAF puts on."

Gallant, being much taller and bulkier than Shadow, turned and frowned. As the two began to walk off, they continued their conversation.

"I'm gonna join them, and get out of this hay hole," stated Gallant excitedly.

Shadow returned Gallop's earlier frown, and said, "Oh yeah, because we don't live in anywhere major or cool like, I don't know, CLOUDSDALE."

"So Cloudsdale is famous," responded Gallop, "It's still a hay hole. There's nothing to do here."

Shadow rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Sometimes I don't even know what to say."

Shadow's house appeared in the distance. It was a cloud with fairly modernized design, floating about eight feet from their current platform. As they approached his house, he heard IT. IT was the sound he had heard for so long since his siblings had left.

"And my parents are at it… again…" Shadow angrily noted.

The enraged shouting from the house was unbearable. The Storms were always arguing, but this time it seemed louder and angrier than usual. Shadow quickly motioned for Gallant to follow as they walked off. After walking in silence for a while, Shadow finally piped up.

"You're right you know."

"What?" Gallant returned, in a confused manor.

"This is a hay hole. The city is amazing, but the people… my parents…"

"Dude, don't say that," Gallop replied, "You're getting all cynical again."

"Sorry. It's just… I…" said Shadow, as words failed him.

"…sting bonus is one hundred bits, followed by a wage of thirty four bits a day. Join now!"

Shadow and Gallant turned immediately, and saw a Pegasus on the opposite side of the street. Intrigued the two Pegasi flew over to him. He noticed their approach and halted his repertoire.

"Ah, Gentlecolts!" he hollered in a cheery voice, "Interesting in joining with the RAF, 'Join the best, be the best'!"

As they landed in front of him, Shadow sighed. He glanced around the city he had grown up in. He knew it so well, he loved it.

"I'm doing it."

Gallant and the recruiter both snapped their heads toward Storm, their faces turning opposite shades of horror and happiness.

"I'm enlisting," repeated Shadow.

"Wait wait wait… you're not serious?" Gallop frantically questioned, his eyes widening.

"Why not, I've got nothing to left here, so I've got nothing to lose."

Within a heartbeat, a small clipboard with a form and pen extended right into Shadow's face. Shadow looked up to see the grinning face of the recruiter, beside the horrified look of Gallop. Storm hesitated for a moment, but picked the pen up between his teeth. He never knew that a single stroke of that pen would forever change his life and himself forever.

The walk back to Storm's house was silent. Gallop was still coming to grips with the ordeal, and Shadow was in a dark state. Storm's house had quieted down, and Shadow silently flew toward it. As he entered he found his parents, sitting on opposite sides of the house.

'How mature,' thought Shadow, as he walked further into the house.

He called the two of them into the living room, which was sparsely furnished with a few pillows about. The two slowly came in and sat down. After informing them of his actions, silence ensued. After sitting there for nearly a minute, yelling, screaming and crying erupted.

Three days later he was gone. The house was left silent, and devoid of happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Settling in**

"And that's how I completely alienated my friends and my family."

Shadow finished the story, and took notice of Rainbow's face. She was astonished, and taken slightly aback.

"And you can always count on me to make everything depressing," Shadow quietly said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Glancing outside, Shadow's heart jumped to his throat. It wasn't the afternoon, it wasn't evening; it was the dead of night.

"I uh…" said Rainbow, at a loss for words.

"Thanks… for everything." Shadow stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

After starting towards the door, he heard Rainbow call out from behind him, "Where you staying?"

Shadow turned around, and after a few seconds replied, "I… I hadn't considered that factor."

'I'm an idiot,' Shadow thought, chastising his lack of planning in his head.

"Oh… uh… well if you want you can crash here…" Rainbow suggested.

"No," Shadow answered, shaking his head vigorously, "I've already intruded enough."

With a quick bow, Shadow exited the house. After backing up a few steps, Shadow charged off the edge of the clouds, his wings unfurled. The icy wind of night was cold against his face, but refreshing. Shadow flew about for a while, attempting to find some form of inn or motel. He was also preoccupied with his experience at Rainbow Dash's.

'Why was that so… awkward? And why did I tell her…" Shadow pondered, as he soared silently above the little town.

A noise to his right broke his train of thought. Storm banked left to investigate. Ahead he saw nothing but darkness. Blinking a few times, his eyes quickly began to adjust. He slowed down, attempting to remain stealthy, after spying an object ahead of him. His fears were confirmed.

After a quick tactical appraisal, Shadow stealthily landed nearby, and took cover beneath a tree. The objects passed over the city. He saw the distinct blue glowing eyes from the shadowy objects, and shuddered as they passed over the city.

'Changelings… what are they doing here?' Shadow thought, as he lifted off silently once more.

He followed the wing of the three changelings, as they flew over the town. After circling the village several times, they veered off to the south, and quickly gained speed. Shadow landed in the middle of Sweet Apple Acres, and watched as the changelings sped off toward the horizon.

His mind went swirling, in an attempt to surmise and quantify the sighting he just had. His mind raced, until he somehow found himself back at Rainbow Dash's home. Shadow was slightly confused, but realized it was one of his few options, aside from sleeping on a park bench. He knocked quietly on the door, and waited. After nearly a minute, the door opened, with a tired looking Rainbow Dash behind it.

"Oh… hi Stormie," Dash greeted Shadow, in a dazed state.

"Hi… Dash…ie?" Shadow replied.

"Whatcha doing here?" Rainbow asked with a yawn.

"I… I'd like to take you up on your offer… of me staying the night."

"Oh… okay."

Dash left the door ajar, and headed into the middle of the hall. Shadow hesitated a little, before slipping inside and closing the door. He watched as the tired Pegasus ascended the stairwell slowly. When she disappeared from view, Storm made his way to the living room, and settled down on the floor.

For the next hour, Shadow lay awake, thinking of his encounter with the changelings. After an hour had passed, Shadow's brain practically shut down, and he fell asleep. He slept soundly, and calmly.

The next morning, Shadow woke up to hear rustling across the hall. Still tired and barely awake, instinctively Storm wished to investigate. As he stood up, his back emitted a loud crack, the result of sleeping on a hard surface all night. He paused for a moment to place his beret back on his head, and then walked to the edge of the living room. As he peeked around the corner, he saw a small kitchen opposite the living room. He walked further in and turned about the corner.

As he went into the kitchen he saw Rainbow Dash, making some food of some kind. Her mane was still tousled from sleeping.

"Oh, sorry," giggled Rainbow, her earlier happy-go-lucky attitude returning.

"No problem," Shadow replied with a tired grin, "it's your house anyway. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"It was the least I could do for someone like you."

After a brief conversation, Shadow bid Rainbow goodbye. As he exited the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway.

"A word of advice," Storm said, attempting to get Rainbow's attention.

She turned to look at Storm, her Rainbow coloured mane fluttering as she did so. She looked calm for once. Shadow paused, and observed her for a moment.

"Watch your back, things could get… dangerous around here real quick."

With that Shadow exited the house, leaving Rainbow in a state of curiosity.

Storm noted that it must be early morning, as dew lined the front porch of Dash's cloudy residence. The town was quiet, still waking up. Shadow immediately set out, directly to the office of Rich Industries.

As he arrived, the town was beginning its quiet bustle. The office was simple; light beige brick with a thatched roof. He ventured inside to find the waiting room devoid of visitors. As he opened the door, a bell rang. He watched a young green mare, apparently a secretary, jump from her seat at the main desk and walk directly to Shadow.

"Mr. Storm, I presume?" the pony asked.

Dumbfounded, Shadow answered, "Uh… yes."

The mare quickly led Shadow past the main desk, and into a small office. The office was a little cramped, with a single desk in the middle of the room. At the desk stood a slightly aged pony, with light brown fur and a dark chocolate mane. He wore a tie and dress shirt, although they looked a bit dilapidated. As quickly as the secretary had entered the room, she left, slamming the door.

"Ah Mr. Shadow Storm, we've been expecting you."

The dapper pony walked over to Storm, grinning.

Shadow, a bit scrambled, asked "Expecting me?"

"Oh yes!" answered the pony, "Your friend, Ms. Sparkle, informed me of your intentions and that I may have a visit from you in the near future."

"And I presume you are Mr. Filthy?"

The pony frowned slightly, and replied, "Yes, but please; call me Mr. Rich."

"Ah," Storm acknowledged with a nod, "Well Mr. Rich, you know why I am here. Is the property still on the market."

"Yes, it is. But there's nothing on the property. It's just straight land."

"Perfect. How much is it?"

"Make me an offer," Filthy said, grinning deeply.

Shadow's eyes narrowed slightly, annoyed by the salesman.

"450 bits," Shadow stated.

"You've got to be joking! 1,000," exclaimed Rich, in a fake surprise.

"550."

"900."

"650."

"800."

"750, final offer."

Rich frowned for a moment, and then smiled. He extended a hoof toward Shadow.

"You drive a hard bargain, deal," Rich said, beaming.

Shadow extended his hoof and shook Rich's. After settling payment and being handed the deed, Shadow bid Filthy farewell.

'Objective Alpha complete: Acquire property in Ponyville,' Shadow thought as he departed, 'Objective Bravo: Settle in.'

It was late morning by the time Shadow made it to his new property. It was a blank, grassy plain, about three acres in size. It also represented Shadow's new life here, a clean slate. Immediately, Shadow put his RAF training to work. He began dashing about at full speed, gathering tufts of cloud. Within minutes, he had a small, makeshift shelter. It was small; about two metres wide and fourteen metres long. Shadow decided that it would do for now. After molding a door out of clouds, he dash outside again, and began to expand the base of his house. Within the next few hours he had a large base, the perfect canvas for a house.

"Hey! Shadow!"

The high pitched voice interrupted Storm as he admired his handiwork. He turned to see Pinkie Pie standing on the road alongside his house, joined by Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. Shadow descended toward the group of ponies, performing a corkscrew. He landed softly in front of the three, with a grin.

Bowing toward the mares, Storm cried, "Fillies and Gentlecolts, I give you the magical magnificent manor of Shadow Storm. Also known as a tent."

Laughter ensued the comment at the end for a brief moment.

"Anyway," Twilight said, still slightly reeling from laughter, "We wanted to see how you made off."

"Not to forget bring you this," Rarity added, placing a parcel in front of Storm, "It was left at the train station for you."

Eagerly, Shadow opened the parcel. His face lit up after getting a view of its contents.

"It's my flight suit."

Shadow pulled out a dark blue jumpsuit, adorned with golden lightning bolts on the legs and a golden streak along the breast of the suit. On the hind leg a small lightning bolt emblem, with two wings, similar to Storm's cutie mark.

"It's absolutely marvelous," exclaimed Rarity, intrigued by the jumpsuit.

Shadow replied, "I'll be sure to pass your compliments onto the designers."

"We were just on our way to lunch, care to join us?" Twilight asked, noticing.

"Now how can anypony reject an invitation from three mares like you," answered Storm with a chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Clouds, Clouds, and more Clouds**

Three days later, Shadow stood in front of his new home, marvelling at his work. It had been a mere three days and he had already completed the majority of his home. It was simple in design, and looked very militaristic in style. A main tower housed the living quarters and rooms of importance, while four separate buildings on all four corners of the cloud housed other secondary utilities. All of these buildings were connected by an enclosed walkway to the main tower.

Satisfied, Storm decided to go for a joy flight. After storing his glasses and uniform inside, he placed his flight goggles across his eyes, and gingerly pulled the strap behind his head. He trotted outside onto the road, and began his flight.

Spreading his wings, he galloped along the road. The air beneath his wings was glorious. As he began to beat them, he began to feel himself slipping away. Lifting off the ground, he straightened into a flight position. He quickly gained speed, the wind flowing past him like water. He suddenly veered upward, speeding up intensely. As he ascended, he spun majestically and skillfully. As he levelled out, he realised just how high he was.

He could see all of Ponyville and its surrounding lands, and could see Canterlot castle to his left. It was a magnificent sight to behold. After a last glance, he took a breath and dove back down. He flattened his front legs and wings to his body, letting gravity pull him downward. As he neared the ground, once more, Storm unfurled his wings. He levelled out while rolling.

He was now directly over Ponyville, and was just barely above the rooftops. A quick adjustment brought him down to street level, as he carefully sped along the roadways. Avoiding the bustling Earth and Unicorn ponies, he sped along at top speed. It had been so long since he had flown this aerobatically.

He slowed down as he reached town square and slowly decreased altitude. He spread his hooves out, and landed on the ground, his wings widely spread. Shadow sighed with happiness. It had been so long since he had flown without an objective or some form of worry.

"Nice moves hotshot."

Immediately, Shadow knew the voice and the nickname. He turned to see Rainbow Dash standing nearby, her mane slightly flowing in the wind. He grinned, ecstatic from his flight.

"Thanks, that's why I do what I do," answered Shadow, "You're not too bad yourself. I heard about the performance at the Flyer's Comp, Sonic Rainbooms are pretty hard to accomplish."

Dash smiled, and replied, "Not when you've got skills like me."

"Ah, yes. Indeed."

"So you never did tell me what the rest of the Wonderbolts are like," Rainbow asked, after a brief pause.

Shadow took a moment to consider the sudden question.

"Well, you met the majority of us at the Royal Wedding."

"True true... wait... you were there weren't you?" Rainbow quickly responded.

Shadow smiled, "Indeed I was. We met actually, and talked for a few minutes. Soarin' seemed pretty smitten by you..."

Dash seemed to gain a bit of happiness from this comment.

"Really?"

"You didn't notice the fact that he spent the majority of the night talking to you?"

"No..."

"Yeah, unfortunately I wouldn't take it too seriously though," added Shadow with a slight hint of jealousy, "He and Spitfire had just broken up so, he kinda went a little... mare crazy."

"He and Spitfire had a... thing?"

"Oh yeah... worst part was, I got caught in the middle of it. Three days after they broke up, Spitfire suddenly gets all super friendly with me. Next thing I know, I'm on a revenge date with her, eating at some stupid restaurant in Canterlot."  
Dash looked surprised and intrigued by this notion, and investigated further, "How did it go?"

"It went fine," Shadow answered in a light hearted manner, "She invited me for a second date, but it was obvious she was just trying to make Soarin' jealous. A week later they were back together."

"Wow. So you went on a date with one of the coolest mares in Equestria, and you calmly brush it off..."

Shadow chuckled a bit, and retorted, "Or she went on a date with the coolest stallion in Equestria, and all out of jealousy."

Dash laughed a little, and shuffled a bit closer to Storm.

Shadow had a sudden train of thought, and quickly asked Dash, "So what can a flyer do around here for work?"

Dash looked at the ground and thought for a few moments, before responding.

"Well, there's always cloud management, but aside from that, nothing."

"Cloud management?"

"Yeah, pretty much keep the skies clear of heavy cloud cover, stop renegade storms, that sort of thing. I'm head of it myself," answered Dash proudly.

Storm grinned, "Really... you wouldn't happen to have an opening would you?"

Rainbow returned his grin, and stated, "I think we can find a place."

After working out the details, and a quick hoof shake the two parted ways.

'Finally, something to keep me occupied,' thought Storm, glancing back to see the bright blue Pegasus flying away, 'And spending time with that pony will be pretty awesome. I didn't like her at first, but she's actually pretty nice.'

The next day, Shadow reported bright and early to a field that Rainbow had indicated. He arrived about five minutes before the rest of the group, to find Rainbow preparing for the day's work. The two talked idly, until the others arrived. About five other ponies arrived, of varying colour and appearance. As Storm's comrades piled in, he proceeded to stand at attention, ready to be briefed, although the others looked at him oddly.

"Okay, listen up!" yelled Rainbow, gaining the attention of the nearby ponies, "Today is gonna be a walk in the park. Both groups will do a basic weather patrol, nothing special. Clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Shadow stated with a salute.

Rainbow grinned at Shadow's formality, and said, "If you haven't noticed, we have a new recruit. Shadow Storm will be flying with group two. I'll give you guys a few minutes to get acquainted."

The ponies split into two groups. One group motioned Shadow over. Group two consisted of a black stallion with a silver mane, and two purple furred mares, one with a bright silvery blue mane, the other with a cyan.

"Hi, glad to have you with us," said the purple and silver pony, "I'm Cloudchaser."

The other mare added, "I'm Flitter."

"And I," the stallion remarked, "am Shadowlane. I'm group two's leader."

"Leader leader or de facto leader?" asked Storm.

Shadowlane looked at Storm, confused.

"He means are you the official leader, genius," Flitter clarified sarcastically.

"Hooves up in thirty seconds," Rainbow shouted.

Hearing this, Shadow Storm instantly placed his flight goggles over his eyes. Their polarized lenses glowed from reflections of the early morning sun. With his goggles on, Storm stood ready to take off.

Cloudchaser looked over and noted, "I... don't think those are necessary."

"Old habits die hard," responded Storm.

"Launch!"

With Rainbow's command, Storm catapulted himself into the air, his wings beating quickly. Lazily, his comrades followed. Shadow soared ahead of his squadron, quickly assessing the skies. He cleared a few clouds out, but everything appeared clear. He slowed down, and came alongside Thunderlane.

"Come on people, you call that flying?" Shadow shouted at the other ponies.

Cloudchaser frowned, and yelled, "What's the point, it's just weather patrol."  
"Come on!" Shadow replied, "Where's your team spirit? Just because the matter isn't urgent, doesn't mean we can't be fast and efficient!"

Shadow proceeded to cheer, attempting to get the others to join his enthusiasm. Flitter and Cloudchaser just rolled their eyes, while Thunderlane became excited and matched Shadow's speed.

"Come on Thunderlane, let's show these ponies how real Stallions fly!" Shadow shouted with a smile.

Thunderlane nodded, and the two sped off. After a few seconds, however, Thunderlane began to slow down, tired from flying. Shadow sighed in defeat.

'They really need to get a better attitude."

The day progressed with Storm flying lazily alongside the other ponies, clearing a few clouds out of the way. When the day's work ended, they regrouped at the field they had met in. After a quick goodbye, the ponies separated ways. As Storm walked away he heard Rainbow Dash call his name.

Dash quickly closed in from behind, her mane fluttering in the evening breeze. She came alongside Shadow and matched his speed.

"So," Rainbow started, "How was your first day?"

"It was... alright..." Shadow stated in a disappointed tone.

"What's up?" Dash asked.

Shadow sighed, and answered, "Well I'm annoyed by the rest of my wing. They're lazy. They fly slowly and don't do their jobs very well. At all."

Rainbow giggled, "I know right?"

Shadow glared at Rainbow, "You knew they were lazy?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. I wanted to see if you were lazy or not. Don't worry. I promise, tomorrow you'll be on my squadron. Cool?"

"Yeah, cool cool cool."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dangerous Encounters**

"Alright, today Shadow will be flying with me. Any objections?"

A group wide silence was the answer. Shadow hoped that this would be a better match, but had his worries. As the day began he noticed a great difference in the two groups. Dash's group consisted of herself and two other mares, Crystal Wing and Moonslither. The two mares were both white, the former having a purple mane, the later with a fiery orange mane.

This group was much more of Shadow's speed. They raced about all day with an air of importance. Dash chose her wingmares well, as they were able to follow her formations and manoeuvres perfectly. At the end of the day, Shadow was a bit exhausted, but sated from the exciting flight. As he walked home again, Dash once again joined him and they talked for the entirety of the journey home.

This walking and talking became a regular occurrence, and for the next four days it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. Within a day however, things became all too dangerous.

One evening, whilst walking home with Rainbow, something seemed odd. The road was much darker and sinister looking than previously.

"So what kind of books do you read?" Rainbow asked, as the two trotted along.

"Well I don't read much as of late, but Daring Do has always been a favourite of mine. I also like any of the triple oh seven novels. They're awesome too..."

Shadow trailed off as a sudden rustle in the bushes caught his eye.

'Was that? No... it can't be...' Shadow thought, anxiously glancing around.

"Daring Do is awesome. She's so cool and... hey, Hotshot! You listening to me?" Rainbow blurted out.

Another, louder snap in the bushes caught both the ponies attentions.

'Okay, I'm sure I saw-" Storm thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream from behind. He whipped around to see Rainbow, struggling in the claws of three shadowy figures.

Instinctively Storm shouted, "In the name of the RAF and Princess Celestia, release her!"

The shadowy figures were none other than changelings. They laughed after Shadow's comment, their voices shrill and insect like. The Pegasus and the three changelings stood in a standoff for a few seconds.

One of the changelings turned and hissed to the other. Shadow saw his chance. He acted quickly, and immediately attacked the talking changeling by charging into him using his wings. The changeling flew backwards, dazed, while the others attempted a counter attack. One attempt to bite Shadow, but was stopped by a swift kick from Rainbow Dash, knocking him into the bushes. The other slashed at Shadow, grazing his face right above his left eye and down his cheek. Shadow stumbled backward from this close call, but quickly reacted and hit his attacker with a swift uppercut, dazing him. Dash took this opportunity and charged the changeling, slamming him into a tree and knocking him out.

The first changeling, recovered from his initial surprise hit, flew towards Rainbow, jaws open and ready to bite. Seeing this, Storm intercepted the changeling in mid flight, head butting him in the stomach. The changeling wrapped his arms around the Pegasus and quickly sank his teeth into his shoulder. Shadow cried out in pain, but quickly shoved the changeling away. Rainbow turned and hit the changeling with an uppercut, taking him out of commission.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" Shadow shouted.

The two quickly bolted off toward Ponyville, dust trailing behind them. They quickly arrived at Ponyville, and sheltered inside the library. Inside the library, Twilight was studying, and at first was annoyed at the interruption.

"You're bleeding!" Rainbow worriedly stated.

A trickle of blood ran down Shadow's face, and a large flow of it cascaded down his shoulder. He examined his wounds.

"It's fine, I'll patch it up later," Shadow responded, wincing slightly.

Twilight, unaware of their encounter, asked the two Pegasi, "What happened?"

Rainbow rapidly explained their encounter with the changelings. Twilight became obviously worried, and began pacing back and forth. Spike, hearing the commotion, awoke from sleep and journeyed down to the group. Shadow greeted the dragon.

"It's nice to finally meet you Spike. Rarity speaks highly of you."

Spike blushed and responded, "Thanks. Twilight, what happened?"

Again, Rainbow rapidly explained the fight.

"Twi, do you have any spare cloth or anything?" Shadow asked, standing awkwardly from his wounds.

"Yeah," Twilight replied, "Grab anything."

Shadow dashed off and grabbed several purple curtains from the windows. He ripped one of them up into strands and quickly made a makeshift field dressing for his wounds, groaning while he tightened them. The extra support and pressure made it easier and less painful to walk and stand.

"Spike, you can communicate directly with Princess Celestia, right?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Write a quick letter as follows: Emergency Code 0232, Incursion Confirmation, Ponyville."

The little dragon quickly fetched a pen and paper, and wrote the letter. He tossed it into the air and belched fire loudly on it. Within a few minutes, a response arrived.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

This is grave news. I have dispatched a legion of Royal Guards. They will be there within the next two days. Be careful until then.

Your teacher,

Princess Celestia"

"Well that's settled," Shadow stated, "However, you realize the implications of this?"

Storm's three companions turned, and shook their heads at him.

"You three are the only ones I can trust, and vice versa. Half of Ponyville may already have been captured and had an impersonator planted. None of us can trust anyone outside the four of us. Even A.J., Rarity, they're all unknown. Are we clear on this?"

The rest of the group indicated they understood.

"Good. Another thing; watch your back. All of us, Rainbow and I in particular, are now top targets. They're going to try and capture us... or worse. I'd suggest staying together as much as possible."

"Alright..." Twilight responded nervously.

Blood began to seep through Shadow's makeshift shoulder bandage. He glanced down and noticed this, and quickly put a second layer on the wound.

Shadow turned to Rainbow, and said, "I need to get to the hospital to get this properly treated. Dash, mind coming with me? I don't want to get jumped again..."

"Sure thing Hotshot," answered Dash with a salute.

The two Pegasi left in a hurry, and headed directly to Ponyville General Hospital. They met no more resistance, but were on their guard the entire way over. As they entered, Shadow was immediately admitted, and Dash was left to wait in the lobby. After about an hour, Storm returned, with a proper cast on his wound, and several stitches on his face.

He grinned slightly and told Dash, "The cover story is a tree fell on me and dug two branches into my shoulder, cool?"

Dash nodded, and remained silent. She was in an oddly introspective mood from the encounter.

"You alright?" Shadow asked, lowering his head slightly.

Dash nodded again, "I... it's just that... everything happened so quickly... how's your arm and face?"

"Well," Shadow sighed, "They want to keep me overnight. My arm will heal up eventually, and the scarring shouldn't be noticeable. The slash on my cheek is permanent, unless I get it fixed with magic."

"Well... it makes you look cooler actually," noted Dash with a slight smile.

"Really? Cooler? In that case I'll keep it," Shadow chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood.

'Why is she so... depressed?' thought Storm.

"Good," Dash said, "It suits you."

Silence ensued.

Shadow finally stated, "Well I better be going back before they notice I left... you head home and get some rest."

Dash nodded, but asked, "You gonna be fine here?"

"I've already spent a few days here, I'll be good for a single night," replied Shadow with an awkward grin.

He watched the blue Pegasus walk away in a solemn, melancholy way. It was not natural for Rainbow to act like this, at least as long as Shadow had known her. He shook the thoughts away and scurried back to his room.

The next day, Shadow awoke, and was released. He found Twilight, Spike, and Dash waiting faithfully in the lobby for him. They greeted him with smiles and a bit of excitement, but were visibly tense and worried.

Noticing this, Shadow told them, "You guys are tense. Calm down. For one, it makes you more obvious. Two, the legion will be here soon."

"The legion is here already," Twilight stated, "They arrived late last night. Apparently they're already scouring the Everfree Forest."

"Well if it isn't my favourite bolt!"

Storm heard this, and turned around surprised. About five feet away, was Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts. Her fiery mane and yellow muzzle were unmistakable, even under her Wonderbolts flight suit. She came toward the group and stood beside Shadow.

"Spitfire? I assume you're leading the operation here?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Spitfire said, waving her fiery hair to and fro, "Should be done within the week."

"How's Soarin' and the rest of the Bolts? I heard Fleetfoot got downed recently," Shadow questioned the captain.

"Yeah, he took a huge fall. He's back up and flying though. And Soarin's still a hay gnashing dumbo," replied Spitfire angrily.

'Oh here we go again,' thought Shadow.

"Ah, good to hear. Is the town secure?" Storm quizzed once more.

"Yes, we've got an eye everywhere."

"Perfect. Now let's go get some breakfast, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

The breakfast at the hospital's cafeteria had quickly become awkward. Between drove after drove of fans wanting pictures and autographs from Spitfire, whilst taking no notice of Storm, and her lack of friendliness toward Shadow's friends, awkward silences plagued the breakfast.

"So, Hotshot, feel like stretching your wings?" Spitfire asked, excited at the proposition.

"No thanks," Shadow answered, "I'm tired, and I'm not supposed to be doing any 'strenuous' activities. Thanks everyone anyway. I'm gonna head back home."

"Ooo!" cried Spitfire, "Can I see your house?"

"I guess..." Shadow answered slowly.

As soon as he had finished, Spitfire grabbed his good hoof and pulled him to his feet and halfway out the door. Storm frowned at Spitfire, making her shrug as she flew off. Spitfire flew ahead for the majority of the slow plod to Storm's residence. Twilight and Spike headed back home as they passed the library, leaving the three Pegasi to themselves.

They finally made it to Shadow's house, and Spitfire let herself in before Shadow or Dash.

"Ugh..." groaned Storm as he watched her race inside.

Just as he was about to fly up to his house, Rainbow poked him in the side with her hoof. He turned to see her with a confused look.

"Is she usually this... obnoxious?" Dash asked.

Storm replied with a sigh, "No, but she and Soarin' are on the outs. She gets reaaaally weird... I'm talking crazy."

He rolled his eyes and lifted off toward his house. He sighed once again, seeing Spitfire rustling through the various drawers and cabinets inside his house.

The three Pegasi sat in Storm's kitchen. Silence governed the air.

After about ten minutes, Spitfire finally said, "Well I better get going. The legate is going to be giving me report soon. Later Hotshot."

Dash and Shadow grumbled in response as the pony left the room.

As the door closed, Shadow let out a loud groan.

"Well at least that's over," Storm stated.

Dash laughed a little, and said, "She's quite the charmer."

"No kidding."

The two Pegasi talked much more freely now, and less tensely. After a little while, Rainbow decided to head home herself. Storm showed her to the door, as she began to exit, she stopped and turned to the dark Pegasus.

"I've been... thinking. About the thing... on the path," Dash said slowly, "with the changelings."

Shadow raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "And?"

"Well... I know you watched my back... and I saw what you did, when that one charged from behind. That was brave Shadow."

Shadow looked at the floor uneasily, and responded, "It's my duty as a RAF serviceman to protect civilians... and when they're as awesome of friends as you, it's not that hard."

Dash looked at the stitches on Storm's face, and the dressings on his shoulder wound.

"I feel terrible. I should have had that bite..."

"But you didn't," Shadow said, straightening up and frowning, "You're my friend, and I would do anything to save you from harm."

Dash blushed and smiled. She felt her face getting warm under Shadow's intense gaze.

"I... I don't know how to thank you, I really don't," Dash remarked guiltily.

Shadow slightly eased, and placed a calming hoof on Dash's shoulder, "It's fine. If I did it over again, I wouldn't do anything different."

Dash looked at Storm, still melancholy. Without a word, she kissed Shadow softly on the cheek opposite his wound, and left. Shadow, shocked by this action, stood at the door for the next few minutes, pondering the implications.

'I didn't anticipate this,' he thought, pacing back and forth, 'She isn't? She couldn't be? I mean... me? Oh dear sweet Celestia, I think I've fallen for her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Spitfire, Captain of the Wonderbolts**

Shadow was unsettled by Dash's actions and his own notions and feelings. For the remainder of the day he stayed inside. He barely slept all night and woke tired the next morning to loud knocking on the door.

Still semi-asleep, Storm stumbled down to the door, and opened it. Spitfire, once again stood at his door, this time no longer wearing her Wonderbolts uniform.

"Hotshot, let's roll," she said in an excited tone.

"Roll?" yawned Storm.

Spitfire rolled her eyes, and replied, "Breakfast, food, eating. Let's go!"

After grabbing his uniform and shades, Shadow stumbled outside and off the edge of the platform that supported his house. He lazily slowed his descent and landed with a thud. Spitfire looked a bit taken aback by Shadow in this form. She shrugged it off and continued.

The two ate at a small restaurant on the edge of Ponyville. Spitfire gnawed her food down quickly, while a tired Shadow lazily ate his, still preoccupied with the events of last night.

'It wasn't even that major... was it?' thought Storm, as he began to finally awake.

"Yo! Hotshot."

Spitfire waved her hoof in front of Shadow's face. Glaring, Shadow acknowledged her.

"So what can a pony do in this town... I don't exactly see it being the centre of the high life and excitement."

"Well, it's got clear skies. That should be obvious," Shadow responded, with a hint of sarcasm.

Spitfire noticed this and glared at Shadow, "I noticed. But aside from that, there's nothing, there's no nice diners, there's nothing."

"I think someone's been spending too much time in Canterlot," remarked Shadow.

"Hey, I can't enjoy fine dining?" Spitfire retorted.

"Since when DID you? I remember you whined and complained when we had to go to the Inauguration of Captain Armor."

"That's different. That event just sucked in general."

Shadow looked slightly surprised, and said, "I thought it was pretty cool, and it helped RAF and Legion relations, I can tell you that. Back in Canterlot, Armor saved my flank. If it weren't for him, I don't know what might have happened."

"Whatever. That's not the point. Let's just get some food," Spitfire stated, annoyed.

The two ponies soon arrived at a small diner near the outskirts of Ponyville. The two sat down and ordered a light breakfast.

"So where have you been stationed? Last I heard you were in Canterlot, training new recruits," Shadow questioned.

Spitfire responded in a semi-monotone voice, "Yeah. Soarin' and I have been training new flyers for the past couple of months."

Shadow sighed, and asked half-heartedly, "What happened this time?"

Shadow phased out slightly as Spitfire began to speak, taking note of key points to remember.

'Yeah yeah yeah, and in three days you two will be snuggling creepily during briefings,' Shadow thought sarcastically as Spitfire talked, feigning his attention by nodding.

As Spitfire continued, Storm's thoughts drifted to the events of last night. It was such a small kiss, on his cheek too.

'Why does this bother me so much? She was just being… ladylike? But Dash isn't exactly…" Shadow pondered, his mind beginning to finally work after his lack of sleep.

"Are you even listening to me?" Spitfire asked, noticing Shadow's blank stare.

"Yeah," Shadow lied, "You were just saying about your mission briefing last month."

Again, Spitfire droned on and on, complaining constantly about Soarin' and his 'stupidity'. Shadow attempted to keep his attention on Spitfire and her story, but inevitably, his mind wandered once again. He autonomously ate his breakfast, and soon found himself walking alongside Spitfire as she talked.

"…And that's when I finally said no, and we broke up," Spitfire stated.

Shadow attempted to muster sympathy, and said, "How touching. Sorry to hear that."

"Well at least there's one stallion left who's awesome and smart," Spitfire remarked, nudging Storm with her shoulder.

Shadow had absolutely no idea where they were going, and look about confused.

"Uh… do you know where you're going?" Storm asked, as he looked around at his surroundings.

Spitfire chuckled, and answered, "For a walk… you must be really tired, you said you would come along… back at the Café."

"Ah, of course. Sorry," Shadow replied, realizing he most likely said yes to whatever questions she asked earlier.

Silence erupted as they walked about, mostly from the stunning nature that surrounded them. Shadow, surprised at Spitfire's lack of speaking, enjoyed observing the scenery. Quickly, he realized there was a reason for the silence.

"Hey… uh, wanna go out tonight? Like some kind of dinner or whatever?" Spitfire asked awkwardly.

'Here we go again…' Shadow thought, closing his eyes in frustration.

"You're not asking me out again are you?" Shadow questioned back at Spitfire, with a sigh.

The yellow Pegasus procured a small smile, and replied, "You see right through me, don't you Hotshot?"

Shadow shook his head, and sat for a moment, figuring a way to verbalize his thoughts.

"No offense Spitfire, but I'm not interested," stated Shadow, "We both know this is just to make Soarin' jealous."

Spitfire stopped and looked taken aback by the last remark, and visibly hurt. Storm stopped as well and sighed.

'Why can't I just shut up?'

"You… I… Soarin' isn't even here," cried Spitfire, her anger getting the best of her, "How could I possibly try and make him jealous?"

"Spit, calm down. You know it's true. I'm not going to be your rebound guy, not again," Shadow answered, in a calm tone.

"There's someone else isn't there?" Spitfire yelled, ignoring Storm, "Is it that Twilight Sparkle? Or is it Firefly? No! It's that Rapid Dash isn't it!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "No… well not exactly. And her name is Rainbow Dash."

"I can't believe you…" muttered Spitfire, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Seeing her distress, Storm placed his face in his hooves and said, "Look, let's drop the subject."

* * *

'For Celestia's Sake, how did I get here?' Shadow thought, glancing around.

It had been a mere forty five minutes since his fight with Spitfire. Storm now found himself in his uniform, his glasses and beret placed neatly on the table in front of him. He was in a restaurant, a fancy one at that.

Storm looked visibly confused, as he glanced around. Across the table, Spitfire sat, resting her head in her hands.

"You okay Hotstuff?" Spitfire asked with a seductive grin, seeing his expression.

"To be honest, I have no bucking idea where I am. Not a clue," Shadow stated in a serious tone, turning his gaze to Spitfire.

Spitfire returned Shadow's confused look.

Shadow looked dead serious, and intensely gazed at Spitfire, "I'm honest. Let me guess, I agreed to this after you broke down into tears or something right?"

Spitfire still looked confused, "Well yeah, but when you put it that way…"

Shadow sighed, realizing there was no escape, "Whatever."

As Shadow said this, a waiter walked up, ready to take their order.

"I'll have the clover soup," Shadow stated.

Spitfire looked undecided and glanced frantically at the menu in front of her.

"The lady will have a Dandelion salad," Shadow again stated, "And bring two Sarsaparillas."

'And hurry up, I'm gonna need a drink to get through this night,' Shadow thought.

Spitfire smiled and noted, "That's the same thing I ordered last time we did this."

"I know," Shadow replied.

Silence ruled the air at the table, until the waiter brought their order. As they ate, Shadow lightened up a little. The two talked about trivial things for the majority of the night. By the end, Shadow was feeling quite happy, although the Sarsaparillas he drank helped a lot. Storm saw Spitfire to her lodgings, a small cloudy military complex on the outskirts of town.

As they walked up to the door, Spitfire turned to Shadow and said, "I had a great time. Thanks for everything Hotshot."

Spitfire leaned toward Shadow, puckering her lips. Shadow's heart raced. He knew this was the moment of truth. After what seemed like an eternity, Shadow regained his cool, and backed up slightly. He straightened himself, and saluted Spitfire.

"Captain," Shadow said, before quickly marching off.

Spitfire was taken aback by this action and stood for the next few minutes confused and offended, before going inside.

Shadow began his journey home, tired, but happy. It was an enjoyable evening, and he had his doubts about his concluding actions, but knew that it was not meant to be. As he arrived home, he quickly hung his uniform on the wall, redressed his wound, and went to bed. After a few minutes of rapid thought about the events of the day with interludes still going to the previous night, Shadow finally fell asleep, exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dealing with Dash**

The next day came bright and early, or at least it seemed that way to Shadow. He awoke in his new home, feeling well rested. After getting up, Shadow ventured into his bathroom, and prepared to redress his wound. As he slowly peeled back the bandages on his shoulder, Storm smiled. Instead of a deep red gnash in his shoulder, he saw the familiar colour of his pale skin, covered in a thin lining of black fur. Gleefully, Shadow tossed the used dressing in the trash, and ventured downstairs. His glee was slightly dampened, however, as he passed a mirror. He glanced and saw his familiar face grinning back, with its all too new scar across his eye.

After a moment of pondering on this, his thoughts turned once again to Dash. What was the meaning of that kiss? Was it something or nothing? Shadow had to know. With renewed vigour, he left the house, and began flying toward town. After scouting the city quickly, he found that Rainbow was nowhere in sight.

'Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since two nights ago...' Shadow thought, halting in the air.

Shadow quickly bolted back down to the ground, and landed in the middle of town. He walked rapidly toward Sugarcube Corner. He entered and found Mr. Cake, manning the till.

"Well hello there son," Mr Cake cried gleefully, as Shadow walked in, "What can I do for you?"

Shadow walked up to the counter and stated, "I'm looking for Pinkie, is she here?"

"Oh, no," Shadow heard (presumably) Mrs Cake yell from the kitchen, "She left about an hour ago to see Twilight Sparkle."

Shadow quickly thanked the two Ponies and headed off to the library. He arrived to find Twilight and Pinkie, discussing some balloon related mythology. They two saw Shadow enter and immediately greeted him.

Upon returning their greetings, Shadow addressed Pinkie, "Where's Dash? I need to talk to her."

Pinkie thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her hoof.

"She's at her house," Pinkie cried happily, "She just left."

Shadow nodded and bid his informants farewell. He bolted off once more, with a dogged determination. He needed to know the meaning of that kiss. Everything depended on it. He arrived at Dash's residence, and knocked on the door. As Shadow waited, his hearted pounded and his mind raced.

'Oh no...' thought Shadow, as realization dawned on him, 'I've fallen for her... haven't I?'

Further thought was cancelled as the door opened quickly. Dash stood in front of Shadow, smiling as her Rainbow mane flowed from the wind.

"Long time no see Storms," Rainbow said happily, "Come in, come in."

Storm walked in, staring awkwardly at Dash for a second before realizing he was staring. Rainbow ran off to do something in the next room, humming.

'Well, she seems to be less... depressed at least,' Shadow noted in his head.

After returning to Shadow, Rainbow explained her cheerful countenance, "Spitfire wanted to talk to me, so I invited her over for a late breakfast. Wanna join? I doubt she'd mind."

Shadow's eyes widened with worry and fear.

'Oh great, now Spitfire's going to try and ruin my life,' thought Shadow.

"Dash I need to talk to you about a few things first, its impor-"

Shadow was cut short by the slamming open of the front door. Storm whipped around, his military reflexes going into action. He stood in a combat ready position, before calming slightly. An enraged looking Spitfire stormed in as Shadow stood up straight and saluted.

"Cut the formalities Hotshot," ordered Spitfire in a condescending tone, "Both of you are needed at the command centre outside of town. Be there in ten minutes."

Without any further indications or speaking, Spitfire stormed back out, and took off with a heavy wing beat. The two other Pegasi watched her fly away, and noted her anger even in her flying.

Dash frowned, and asked, "What's her problem?"

"Long story," Shadow answered, in a semi-angry voice, "Short version is... she asked me out last night and I rejected her."

A surprised look spread across Rainbow's face, but disappeared quickly.

"Why?" Dash asked in a quieter tone.

"That's why," Shadow responded, motioning to the dot in the distance that was Spitfire, "Why would I want to be involved with someone who's that... angry?"

"True..." Rainbow muttered.

Shadow turned to look at Dash directly, "That's why I like you; you're pretty cool with anything."

Rainbow blushed slightly, before replying, "You're not so bad yourself. Anyway, it'll have to wait. We need to go."

Shadow cringed, but nodded. He knew they had to go, but disliked the idea of having to wait any longer to ask Dash about the last time they met. The two Pegasi flew off quickly, and arrived early at the base. They made their way to the briefing room, which was filled with a mix of Legionnaires, Aircolts, and militia flyers from Ponyville (Dash included).

After a brief wait, Spitfire walked in, with a heavily armoured unicorn officer.

"Listen up, here's the SitRep," Spitfire stated, giving another angry glare to Shadow, "We found the source of the incursion. It's a small Changeling Outpost in the Everfree Forest. We're going to strike it hard, and fast. Captain Metal."

The officer, Captain Metal, stepped forward and began:

"The Opposing Force we're facing is heavily entrenched and defended. We think there are about two hundred enemy defenders in the base. Our force is about three hundred, so we outnumber them, but don't underestimate the enemy. The battle plan is as follows: Task Force Alpha will attack from the north, drawing the OpFor out. Bravo will flank from the west, focusing on capturing the outpost itself. Alpha will be led by me, with Alpha's air support being led by Lieutenant Hotshot. Bravo will be under complete command by Spitfire. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good, dismissed."

Shadow looked surprised at his sudden command, as a large group of ponies gathered outside. He quickly stormed up to Spitfire, whom was examining charts and maps on a table.

"Why exactly am I leading the Alpha Air Support?" Shadow asked angrily.

Spitfire, without looking at Shadow, responded, "You're the best combat flyer we have. Of course you're going to lead."

Shadow was confused by this remark, but acknowledged it and walked off. He left the small tent that was the briefing room, and went outside to inspect his troops. The outfit was fairly good, comprised of thirty six Pegasi, about half aircolts, the other half militia. Many of his coworkers, including Dash, from the Weather Patrol were part of the outfit, and looked very oddly at Shadow as he paced back and forth.

Finally, Shadow commanded, "Lieutenants step forward, and state your names."

Three aggressive looking Pegasi stepped forward.

"Lieutenant Gray reporting sir."

"Lieutenant Mace reporting, sir."

"Lieutenant Iron reporting."

After a quick glance, Shadow stated, "I'll be taking Squadron one. Gray, Mace, you'll be leading Squadrons two and three. Iron, jump in and take command if someone gets downed. For now, you're second in command of Squadron three. Hooah?"

A synchronized 'Hooah' was all the answer that Shadow needed. He quickly motioned for ground crews to begin handing out goggles and combat gear. Storm quickly stepped aside, and slipped into his flight suit, which had apparently been 'retrieved' by ground crews from his home.

The combat ready Shadow stepped out and looked at the crew in front of him. They were all so happy looking, not like the usual combat groups that Shadow knew.

"Hooves up in five minutes!"

The cry from ground control broke Shadow's trance like state. He walked in front of the force, and stood for a moment.

"Fellow ponies, Equestrians," Shadow slowly began, "Today is not a day for happiness. Not yet at least. What we are about to face is unlike anything you've faced most likely. These changelings are ruthless, and will show you no mercy. Do not lose heart however. If we stand strong and unified, our victory will be swift and assured. We must emerge victorious, for the good of all pony-kind. So what do you say? Are you ready to buck some butt?"

A cheer sounded from the group as they got into launch position.

"30 seconds!"

Time seemed to slow down for Shadow. He looked at the people around him. He knew half of them, or at least recognized their faces, and he knew that some of them may never return.

"15 seconds!"

Storm's eyes were drawn to Dash, her mane flowing in the wind as she prepared to launch. Storm marvelled at her grace for a moment.

"10!"

A sudden realization darkened Shadow's heart.

"9!"

He had yet to ask her about the kiss.

"8!"

What if he didn't make it?

"7!"

What if she didn't make it?

"6!"

He couldn't bear the thought of either situation.

"5!"

Shadow decided quickly what he must do.

"4!"

Under no circumstances should he let Rainbow out of his sight, or at least be aware of her constantly.

"3!"

His heart pounded as he turned forward, ready to spring.

"2!"

The number was always terrible. It seemed like forever. The anticipation of the launch and the battle to come was almost unbearable.

"1!"

The edge of Ponyville came alive with Pegasi and Unicorns, flying and marching toward their destination. The once peaceful village of Ponyville was now engulfed in the fury of war.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Assault**

As quickly as the group had started their journey, it ended. The journey had taken them through marshland and forest, but they found the small black encampment finally. The walls were black and organic looking, with a single command tower in the middle of the camp. Several other smaller buildings littered the inside and outside of the encampment, black and organic as well. They arrived at the perimeter of the outpost, ready for combat. After a few minutes of troop movements and readjustments, everyone was ready. With a single, sharp whistle, carnage was begun.

A mass of unicorns emerged from the bushes, heading directly for the unsuspecting defenders ahead. Shadow watched from above as a sea of white met a sea of black. He signalled for the air support to swoop low, and begin runs on the enemy positions, bucking and grabbing enemy defenders. At first, the enemy defense was poor, and uncoordinated. Within a few minutes, however, it all changed.

Several squadrons of changelings quickly were in the sky, following a few runs by the Pegasi. The air turned into an all out brawl, just like the ground. Although the changelings had greater manoeuvrability, the Pegasi outran them with speed and agility, and turned the tide in the air against the enemies within a few minutes. The ground and air battle raged on for half an hour, before the RAF finally downed the enemy squadrons. Meanwhile, the ground force began to take heavy casualties, forcing a tactical retreat by two hundred metres.

As the last enemy aircolt plummeted to the ground, Shadow signalled for the others to begin attacking the enemy troops. As they once again began their runs, Bravo force mobilized, beginning a flanking manoeuvre.

Shadow and the Alpha Air Support buzzed the enemy troops, kicking them as they flew. The scene was not for the faint of heart, and Storm knew this all too well. With the renewed Air Support, Alpha began their advance again, regaining the lost two hundred metres, and reaching the walls of the encampment. The battle seemed like it had been won, and Shadow's heart soared.

A loud horn from afar quickly changed all this.

"Air Strike!"

Shadow heard the cry from below and immediately began taking evasive action. Changeling shock troopers began raining down around him, hitting the unsuspecting forces below. Their speed was so great that large explosions resulted from the impact, engulfing several ponies at once.

Storm glanced behind him, and noticed that several of his squadron were missing. He quickly did a count and memory check. His heart jumped into his throat. Dash was gone.

The fear made Shadow stop in mid air, a mistake that cost him dearly. A single changeling smashed into him at full speed, knocking him out of control, and sent him crashing to the ground. Everything went dark for Storm for a few moments, before he regained his consciousness. He quickly stood up and began running to avoid the enemy bombardment, ripping off his now useless and tattered flight suit as he ran. Storm glanced around looking for his missing aircolts; with a particular emphasis on Dash.

The air was cloudy with dust and ash, and the battle was noisy. Storm's senses were almost overloaded completely. As he began to lose hope, he spied a Rainbow coloured object in the distance. He pressed on, and found the object in a foxhole, created by one of the changeling shock troops. It was Dash, lying dazed on the ground. Shadow slid into the crater, and sheltered his head as another trooper landed nearby.

"DASH!" Shadow cried out, dragging himself toward her.

A groan was the only response.

Upon further inspection, he saw she must have been hit hard. She was lying flat on her back, her mane spread out across the dirt below her. Her fur was muddy and singed, and her expression was dull and blank. Shadow shook her a few times, causing her to slowly regain awareness.

"Shadow, what's going on?" Dash yelled after a few moments.

Storm replied, "We're being bombarded by the enemy, Bravo and Alpha have been decimated."

Dash turned her head to Shadow, and gave him a look he never would have thought to have seen come from her. Her eyes were full of fear, as she gazed at Shadow. Upon seeing this, Shadow's heart darkened, and he too began to fear, as more troops hit nearby. Shadow glanced up, and saw black objects moving around in the dusty shroud that surrounded them. He looked back to see Rainbow still staring at him.

Storm immediately took the opportunity, fearing the worst, "Dash, in case we don't make it... I want you to know... I like you... a lot!"

Dash's face softened slightly. Another hit nearby sent a piece of shrapnel directly into Storm, catapulting him across the foxhole. Storm lay on his stomach, and looked up to see several troops closing in. He then glanced to his side, seeing Dash, now beside him, her eyes filled with utter terror. Shadow's world darkened. He thought quickly about life, and his friends and family. Then he thought about her.

He leaned in close, and stated, "Dash, as long as I breathe, no harm will come to you."

He stared intensely at Dash, his face serious. Dash nodded back slowly. An insect-like cry sounded out, very near the two ponies. Time seemed to slow down in this dark hour as Shadow glanced around once more. He then looked back at Rainbow, and gingerly swiped a strand of her mane behind her ear with his hoof. Without a thought, he quickly but softly pressed his lips against hers. Dash's eyes widened for a moment, and then closed, as the two prepared for what was to come next.

Shadow quickly recoiled and stood up straight, ready for combat. He watched as five changelings quickly closed in on him. Shadow took a deep breath, and placed his flight goggles over his eyes. He shirked for a moment, but looked back at the injured Pegasus and remembered his promise.

Without further thought or observation, Shadow charged head first into the nearest changeling, sending him flying backwards. A second changeling closed in from behind, but a quick buck to the head knocked him out cold. Two more closed in, surrounding Storm. They attacked simultaneously, attempting to pounce on Shadow and dig their fangs into him. Storm quickly dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. He counterattacked with an uppercut to one of the changelings. The other changeling staggered toward him in a dazed manner and made a futile swipe at Storm with his fangs. Shadow dodged and quickly swiped the changelings legs out from under him, and quickly punched him in the face.

Shadow glanced behind him for a split second, and whipped around. The remaining changeling was closing in on Dash, as she attempted to defend herself, though it was in vain. The trooper flanked around her and began a pounce from above. Shadow launched himself with all his force, intercepting the changeling in mid air. The two landed, both with the breath knocked out of them. The shock trooper raised his fangs in the air, and prepared to stab Storm in the face, but was met with a quick bash of hoof. The changeling slowly fell down, dazed from the surprise hit.

Shadow stood up and glanced about, and noted that the bombardment had stopped. He quickly slid into the crater beside Dash.

"Can you walk?"

Dash attempted to flip over, using her wings to balance her. She cried out in pain, as one of her wings, which appeared dislocated, flapped in an odd manner. She lay back down, and shook her head, breathing heavily from the pain. Shadow frowned, and immediately took a position above Rainbow, and began to drag her out of the foxhole. A sudden sharp whistle stopped Storm, as he glanced around. A sudden din began, and the sound of hooves charging deafened the pony.

'Those aren't changelings!' thought Shadow, his heart lifted slightly.

A line of white appeared on one side, and began quickly approaching. Shadow reacted immediately, and jumped into the crater beside Dash. The white quickly became distinguished as unicorn ground forces.

Shadow stayed silent for a few moments, and then yelled, "Medic!"

Two unicorns stopped and hopped into the crater. The two began medical procedures on the Pegasus, with a bit of help from Shadow. The rest of the unicorns passed, and Shadow remained with Dash for the remainder of the battle. As the two medics lifted her out of the crater, Shadow followed, and checked around for the remaining missing aircolts. He stopped a checked more thoroughly, but rejoined the medics as they gained distance.

Shadow asked one of the medics, "What's your name soldier, and who are you with?"

"Corporal Steak, Philly sir, 47th Infantry regiment. Under the command of Colonel Crystal and Gallop."

"Gallop?"

"Colonel Gallant Gallop sir," the medic responded.

Shadow lingered for a moment.

'That's not possible.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Old Friends and New Friends**

The next few days of the battle were a reverse of Dash's and Storm's meeting. Shadow stayed faithfully by Rainbow's side while she recuperated, not minding the few injuries, including the partial reopening of his shoulder wound, that he sustained. She had suffered a dislocated wing and several fractured bones, but was in the clear soon enough. The sudden arrival of Colonel Gallop's air brigade, and Colonel Crystal's guard legion had turned the tide of the battle, and had saved many lives.

Of the approximately three hundred changeling troops (one hundred of which were the hidden shock troopers) two hundred were taken prisoner, fifty escaped, twenty were critically injured, and thirty were killed in action.

Of the original Equestrian task force of three hundred, one hundred sustained minor injuries, thirty four sustained critical injuries, and twenty two were killed in action, four being militia Ponyvillians. The remainder survived with no notable harm, beyond post traumatic stress disorder, and other mental effects that stem from the horrors of war.

After four days of staying at Rainbow's side, Shadow finally left her, noting her regained strength. At the crack of dawn, he left a note, citing his departure to investigate 'something personal'.

Shadow marched directly to the military base, now a fully fledged United Equestrian Military base. After standard admittance procedures, Shadow entered the base. He set his sights on a nearby command tent, and shoved his way inside. At the table stood several commanders, notably a tall, bulky pony with aquamarine fur and a light blue mane.

Shadow walked up behind the familiar looking pony, and stated loudly, "Sir, a word."

The pony turned around with a slight frown that melted into a smile. Shadow recognized the face so well, even though it was so different and war torn.

The pony cheered and embraced Shadow happily.

"Metal, Crystal, this is Captain Shadow Storm; best darn flyer this side of Equestria."

Shadow smiled and noted, "Colonel Gallant Gallop... that'll take some getting used to!"

The reunion was happy, but the events of the battle were far too obvious and important, and dampened the mood.

Shadow's smile faded, and he asked, "So what happened? Last I knew, you were M.I.A."

Gallop's smiled faded as well, as he began to explain:

"Well the best place to start is Seaddle. Our unit was decimated, as you know. I remember watching you fight off a whole bunch of changelings while trying to get to me, before being overpowered. Next thing I knew, I was captured and shipped off to Celestia knows where. They had me mining this nasty goop, I think it's what they build stuff out of. One day, I see an opportunity. A whole bunch of Zebras from a recent raid were arriving, and they alone outnumbered the guards. I incited a riot, and we quickly overpowered the changelings and took control of the camp. I took control of the prisoners following the riot, set up a defensive perimeter, and sent a messenger to get word to RAF command about my situation. Next thing I know. A whole legion is marching on the camp, ready to escort us back to Equestrian soil. I got back, was promoted to lieutenant colonel, and here I am."

Shadow noted everything, and responded cheerfully, "That's amazing. It's hard to believe you got so lucky. Sounds like something out of a book."

Gallop replied, "I know eh? It's crazy."

Shadow talked for a few more minutes with Gallop, and exchanged his contact information with him. After doing so, he bid him farewell and returned to the hospital. He found Dash, awake and hungry in her room, waiting for Shadow in her room. Storm quickly hurried and brought back some food from the hospital cafeteria. After a quick meal, Dash became very serious and looked at Shadow.

"I have a lot of questions... about the battle..."

Storm's heart jumped into his throat as he nodded.

"What was... the meaning... of the uh... uh..." Dash stuttered.

"Kiss..." Shadow finished.

"Yeah. I uh..."

"I wanted to ask the same thing prior to the battle..."

"Oh that... oh," Rainbow remarked in an odd tone.

Shadow swore his heart would emerge in his mouth, as he asked, "So... what exactly is this... are we uh... involved...?

Rainbow cocked her head to the side, and awkwardly responded, "Are we?"

A short silence ensued.

"I think so..." Shadow stated after a while.

"Me too," Rainbow agreed quickly with a slight laugh.

Another silence followed, but was soon over. The two discussed the other occurrences at the battle, and the sudden appearance of Gallant. The two talked lengthily, until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Spitfire stood sheepishly in the doorway, and asked, "Am I interrupting?"

Shadow frowned, but replied, "No, what is it?"

Spitfire took a few steps into the room, and stared at the ground. After kicking her hooves around anxiously for a few seconds she finally spoke.

"I want to apologize. My behaviour has been unprofessional and I am sincerely sorry. Do you accept my apology?"

Shadow look surprised, but responded, "Hooah."

Spitfire smiled before slowly leaving the room.

Shadow sat for a moment, an eyebrow raised in contemplation.

"That was surprisingly... civil of her," Rainbow noted.

"My thoughts exactly."

The next few hours were marked by excitement, as Dash was due for release from the hospital the next morning. After talking some more, having dinner, and a few Wonderbolt related chatter and stories, Storm found him watching Rainbow sleep quietly in the hospital bed.

As he nodded off to sleep on a nearby pillow, he pondered about everything that had happened to him in the past few days.

He had a sudden realization, 'I promised Dash that no harm would come to her... and I fulfilled it..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Victory and Sadness**

Dash was released early in the morning, and Shadow walked with her. The two had become inseparable, at least noticed by Twilight. Seeing them walk by her window sent her into a bit of thought.

'It's a bit ironic really,' Twilight pondered, 'He's not really all too similar to her... he's quiet, he's smart, and he's kind of introspective... he's more like me than her. I guess opposites attract."

"Spike! Hurry up!" Twilight yelled.

The dragon rushed towards her in his tuxedo, responding "I'm coming, geez!"

Twilight and Spike were bound for the same event as Shadow and Rainbow. It had been nearly a week since the battle and the majority of the ponies whom were injured were released. A memorial service was being held in the middle of a field, in memory of the brave ponies lost. The memorial was to be presided over by none other than Princess Luna. Twilight and Spike arrived slightly early, and managed to get 'seating' in the front row beside Dash and Shadow, as did the majority of the officers from the military camp.

The air was quiet and somber, as pictures of the deceased were lined up. A firing squad of unicorns stood nearby, ready for the service to begin. All of Ponyville was in attendance. As the time came, Luna took a stand in front of the gathering crowd.

"Friends, ponies, Equestrians," Luna started, using her Royal Canterlotian voice, "We are gathered here today to commemorate the sacrifice of these great ponies. They fought for freedom, equality, and liberty, and died valiantly defending these values. Let us take a moment of silence to remember the fallen."

Twilight felt tears surging to her eyes as she stared at the various pictures in front of her. She knew the militia ponies, and came to know several of the deceased soldiers during their brief time in Ponyville. She glanced down to see that Spike too was teary eyed. A quick glance around confirmed that most were feeling this emotion. A few tears rolled down Dash's face, however she did not cry like many of the others. Shadow stood stone faced, hit glasses blinking in the sun, saluting his former comrades.

A trumpeter began to play "Remorse in A Minor," a song not heard for years. The occasion was historic, and depressing. Twilight found herself in despair. She realized that the last time war was declared was over two hundred years ago. The trumpeter played until the end of the song. As the song came to a close, the firing squad of Unicorns gave a twenty two horn salute, casting a spell three times into the air. After a brief silence, Luna continued.

"Although sadness is rampant at a time such as this, it is also a time for happiness. The twenty two ponies that gave their lives averted tragedy, and the loss of many more at the hands of the enemy. We will now have several officers and friends of the deceased share their memories of them.

After several tear jerking eulogies, Shadow was called up to perform a eulogy for Private Water Wings.

Shadow spoke slowly, and softly, as he began, "Private Wings was an outstanding aircolt, or airmare rather. I had the pleasure of flying with her several times, during my time as at Appaloosa. She was a skilled flyer, and was witty, joyful, and quite the interesting mare. I knew her personally as well. She and I grew up together, in Cloudsdale, her being a few years younger than me. Because of my joining the RAF, she joined too. I never realized just how dangerous this would be. She was always a loyal friend to me, and comforted me in my times of need. She was truly a great pony, and the loss of her shall sadden me the rest of my life. Today is certainly a dark day, but I believe she would not want us to dwell on the bad. She would want us to continue the fight, and celebrate what good we have in life. There's an old slogan, from an RAF recruitment campaign during her and my enlistment. I think its words rephrased sum up the feeling of this day, 'Join the best, be the best, die the best.' Wings was certainly the best, and we will all miss her."

Shadow retook his position beside Rainbow, a single tear streaming down his cheek. He resumed his salute, as the proceedings continued. All in all the service lasted three hours, and ended with silence, as the observers all filed out.

As Twilight left, she turned to Shadow and remarked, "That was a beautiful eulogy Shadow."

Dash nodded in agreement, but Storm remained silent. Several other aircolts approached Storm and his friends, notably Captain Spitfire.

"Hotshot, Colonel Gallop has promoted you to first lieutenant, in honour of your valiant command and combat."

Shadow nodded slightly, but still remained silent. He and Dash departed alone, and walked in total quiet all the way to her house. Dash invited Shadow up to her house, and after hesitating for a moment, agreed.

The two sat in the living room for a while, and discussed the service, and the serviceponies killed in the battle.

"You seem really... affected by all this," Dash noted.

Shadow responded quietly, "It's all too real for me. I could have been anyone of those ponies. You... you could have..."

"That's not it, I can tell," Rainbow remarked, leaning in closer to Shadow.

Shadow caved under her gaze, and answered, "This promotion... it means that my leave will be most likely cut short. And there have been reports of an enemy offensive in Fillydelphia. I just got here, and I like my life here. I don't want to lose all this... I don't want to lose you."

Rainbow seemed moved by this statement, and gently nuzzled Shadow's neck. Storm smiled slightly, but was still tense and serious looking.

"Dash," Storm addressed slowly, turning to look directly into her sparkly magenta eyes.

Rainbow nodded, gazing back at Shadow.

"I... promise me something," Shadow asked, "Promise me you'll wait for my return."

Dash nodded but added, "You'd don't even know you're leaving."

"Dash, I know how the system works. I'm going to be deployed, no matter what."

Dash nodded once again, and looked at the floor.

"I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

Shadow's heart lightened and he attempted to talk about something else. It was in vain, and he left in the next ten minutes and headed home. He knew that Gallop would be calling on him in the morning, and he prepared himself to leave his new home that he loved so much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Shadow of Doubt**

Morning came early for Shadow, or so it seemed. The sun peeked through his window, brightening his already radiant green mane. As he got up and prepared for the day, there was a knock at the door. He opened it and found a RAF messenger, just as he had expected, with a request for his immediate presence at the base. Shadow quickly grabbed his hat and uniform and headed out the door.

After a quick flight over to the base, he found himself once again in Gallop's company. They were in a smaller tent, which appeared to be Gallop's quarters.

"You realize the implications of your promotion?" Gallop asked, standing tall.

"Yes sir, my leave will be cut short, and I'll need to go into active duty for the next month at least," Shadow answered, staring blankly at the wall.

Gallop nodded, and lowered his head, "I'm sorry, but it's high time you were promoted, and we need you on the battlefield. You're the best flyer this side of Equestria."

Shadow nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Gallop sighed and stated, "You can cut the formalities, it's me Shadow."

Shadow nodded, again, "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow evening. Fillydelphia recently was attacked, and we need someone with experience commanding the air raids."

"So is the base permanent?" Shadow asked, changing the subject.

"For now," answered Gallant, "I'm remaining here to oversee security operations."

Shadow nodded and bid his old friend farewell. After leaving the base he grabbed a quick breakfast at Sugarcube Corner, and took it out to a lone hill that overlooked the small town. He sat alone, observing the quiet bustle of the village, and how safe and unaffected it seemed by the war that raged in other parts of Equestria. He heard the trotting of hooves from behind and slowly turned around to see Fluttershy behind him.

"Oh, hi there Shadow Storm," the shy pony said quietly.

Shadow nodded back, "Fluttershy, I'm not interrupting your nature duties am I?"

Fluttershy responded quickly, "Oh no, I was just picking flowers with Angel."

Storm acknowledged her, and quietly turned his gaze back to Ponyville. Fluttershy stood for a few seconds before trotting off. Shadow sighed.

"Life is a cruelty of hatred and sadness," he quoted, "and those who believe otherwise..."

"...are foolish."

He turned around to see Fluttershy again, joined by Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight, having finished his sentence, stated, "The Penitent Pegasus, Chapter four. You don't actually believe that do you?"

Shadow turned back to his observation of Ponyville, and replied, "I do right now. If you haven't figured it out, I can be a bit... cynical, and depressing. I can also be a goofy idiot, but right now I'm not."

"What's got you down Hotshot?" Rainbow asked loudly.

"I'm shipping out tomorrow evening. They need a commander in Fillydelphia. Apparently I'm the only one available," Shadow replied in a monotone voice.

He stood up and straightened himself, and stated somberly, "But such is my lot in life. I chose this path, this career. I am a one of a kind Stallion. When Equestria is in danger they call me, and those like me. Where all else fails, they need a pony like me: One who can do what others cannot."

The air was dampened with sadness as he said this, revealing his troubled heart to the world. The other ponies remained silent.

Shadow continued coldly, "How do you know when you've gone too far though. Sometimes I look in the mirror, and I don't like what's looking back. When do you draw the line at which you become the monster, not the victim? I fight, and kill, for a living. How am I meant to function in a normal way after all this? I have sacrificed my very soul for the good of the nation, and I get nothing in return but the 'satisfaction' of knowing that everypony else can live happy, normal lives."

After a brief quiet murmur, Twilight responded, "Being normal is overrated. And I don't think you're a monster. I think we can all agree on that."

The other ponies nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could share the confidence you have in me, I really do. But every day I relive the horror and screams that I have experienced and heard in the midst of bloody combat. None of you know what it's like to hold a dying pony in your arms, as he shivers and shakes in his final moments," Shadow retorted, forcing back tears.

"I know what you're going through Shadow," Twilight stated, "its called post traumatic stress disorder. I've read about it."

"It's not just PTSD," Shadow remarked, "its war guilt. I see the face of everyone who has died under my command or at my side. I see the face of every changeling I've mercilessly and thoughtlessly beaten. It's only after the blood, and the screaming, that you realize the truth: they're exactly like you, just grunts taking orders and doing what they're told."

Shadow felt a cold but comforting hoof on his shoulder, and glanced at it to see its blue fur. His tension eased slightly, and his shoulders loosened. Shadow's head lowered and he stared at the ground for a moment. Shadow sat for a moment, and took a deep breath of the cool air that gently blew across the hill.

"I'm torn," Shadow stated, "I'm torn between my life here, calm and wonderful, and my duty to Equestria out there."

Shadow turned to the three mares behind them, and paused to gather his thoughts.

"I apologize. I've been selfish and narcissistic in my whining about life. I don't want to leave on a low note."

Silence gathered about Storm as he stared blankly. A sudden smirk spread from one end of his face to the other.

"I'm going out on a high note, let's go."

Shadow's smirk remained as he began to trot away. The three mares followed, albeit slowly.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy whispered to Dash.

Shadow, hearing the whisper, answered, "Well, I guess if I'm leaving Ponyville tomorrow, I may as well have a little fun before I leave."

The three mares soon found themselves in Sugarcube corner. Three aircolts were standing to the side talking and sipping some kind of milkshake, as Pinkie manned the counter.

"Attention!" Shadow commanded as he entered.

The RAF ponies quickly snapped up straight and saluted as Shadow walked by.

"Pinkie, I need your help," Shadow began.

Pinkie bounced up and down in excitement, "Oo! What kind of help? Normal help? Partial help? NO! Thirty two point seven percent help?"

Shadow laughed slightly, but quickly answered, "No. How quick can you organize a party?"

Pinkie dashed into the kitchen and emerged seconds later with a box full of streamers and various other party implements. Shadow smiled, and signalled for her to prepare for a party. Storm then marched over to the aircolts, whom were still at attention.

"At ease," Shadow said, "It's good you guys are here. Name and rank."

"Private Berry, Blue sir!" one responded.

"Corporal Berry, Straw sir!" the other responded.

"Private Spork, Green sir!" the last answered.

"Private Spork, I have a new directive for you. Get to the base, and invite everyone you can find to Sugarcube corner," Shadow ordered, "The rest of you, get ready to party like a real Pegasus."

The private took off out the door immediately and soon disappeared from sight. The others stood confused, but excited. Within a few minutes the private returned, with a fairly large group of RAF and Legionnaires following him.

As the troops walked in casually, Shadow barked, "FALL IN!"

Instinctively, all the troops lined up, ready for inspection.

Shadow paced between the lines of soldiers that now crowded the small shop.

Storm grinned as he began his 'briefing', "Colts, and mares, tonight we shall leave our mark. We leave our mark on this town. Tonight, we party like real aircolts, real legionnaires. Each one of you must have done something weird or out of your comfort zone by the end of the night. Understood?"

The grinning troops responded with a cry, "SIR YES SIR!"

"Hooah?" Shadow asked again.

"HOOAH!" the troops cried again, much more excited.

"Dismissed!" Shadow ordered.

The night began with a crash. Cake flew about, pies were eaten, and all manner of silliness and stupidity erupted. Shadow smiled. He had finally broken out. This town, this promotion, they all broke him out. He was finally back to his goofy, silly self. He knew that his commanding officers would be incense at his 'misconduct'. On the other hand, he saw the faces and countenances of his fellow soldiers, and knew they needed a morale boost.

Pinkie Pie joined in the fray quickly, and soon confetti, balloons, and other party gag items were flying about. Dash joined as well after a few minutes, not sure what to make of it all. Spike joined too. Twilight on the other hand, sat in the corner reading a book, and drinking Sarsaparilla. She only joined briefly after she was asked to dance by a rather charming young sergeant. Shadow managed the party, and kept everything under some reasonable control. As the night wore on he found himself dancing, laughing, singing, and being a general idiot for the sake of fun. It was a loud night, and a night to be remembered.

As things quieted down, and Shadow was feeling the effects of the Sarsaparilla he helped clean up some of the mess made at Sugarcube Corner. After a few minutes, everything was under control. Dash asked him to walk her home, and Storm, in his state of sugar enhanced idiocy, attempted to put on his most gentlemanlike appearance and countenance. The two talked and laughed on the way home, as Shadow stumbled into a few objects (including wedging his rear in a garbage can) and did other various gags for Dash's entertainment.

As they arrived at Dash's house, Storm began to really feel the effects of the Sarsaparilla. The two Pegasi sat on the front veranda looking at the stars and talking. Storm felt his stomach churning under the pressure of the various edibles he had consumed that night.

Dash turned silently to Shadow and asked, "Do you think you'll be coming back?"

Shadow ignored his aching stomach, and raised an eyebrow to indicate his lack of understanding.

"From your deployment I mean... how long will it be?"

Shadow pondered for a moment, and answered, "Well, it shouldn't be more than a two month deployment. I can resume my leave here once again. As for the returning part... I'm not sure. Casualty rates have been rising higher and higher..."

Dash became slightly depressed by this comment, and asked, "What do you think though?"

Again, Shadow thought for a minute before responding, "I THINK I may die, but my heart... my heart tells me otherwise."

Rainbow became slightly confused, and asked, "What?"

Shadow explained, "Well my brain, it's like a ball of cold, tactical, intelligence. It can only see statistics. My heart... it's full of humour, and laughter... and love. My heart also is better at seeing the future than my brain. My brain can only surmise, but my heart can see..."

Rainbow was moved by his description, and snuggled in closer the stallion, saying, "Hold me."

Shadow complied with great surprise. He thought he knew Dash. He knew she was athletic, funny, and a bit obnoxious at times. He had never seen her act so softly.

"Promise me you'll come back," she asked, staring at the stars.

Shadow looked down at her face, as her red eyes twinkled in the starlit night. He blue fur accentuated her eyes, causing them to look large and beautiful.

Shadow's heart melted as he answered, "Rainbow Dash, I, Shadow Storm, will return to you before October first. That's four months. Come hay or high water, I'll be back."

Dash smiled, and was content. She continued watching the stars, and Storm watched her as she slowly drifted to sleep in his arms. An epiphany hit Storm as he sat there.

'She puts on this facade of coolness and apparent laziness," Shadow realized, 'because she's insecure about her true self; an 'uncool' pony like Twilight... or me?'

Shadow looked back up at the stars, and felt he too was drifting to sleep. He watched as the pale light cascaded down on the little hamlet of Ponyville. Everything here was amazing; its people, places, and his friends. This was home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Arrivederci Ponyville**

As he stood at the station, waiting for the train, Shadow looked around. The sun was setting, casting a gloomy orange glow across everything in his sight. Storm stood straight and stiff, his mane blowing in the cool evening breeze. His beret almost flew off, but he managed to counter for the wind, and use his hoof to straighten it.

He heard the clopping of hooves behind him, and turned to see Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie behind him.

"Applejack and Rarity send their regards," Twilight started in a sad voice.

Shadow nodded and took a few gentle steps toward them.

"I'm sorry, about everything. I've come to grips with leaving, and my life, for now at least. I just hope you remember me as the idiot who trashed Sugarcube Corner partying, not the idiot who blathered on about war and violence and other depressing stuff," Shadow said, ending his sentence with a grin.

Twilight smiled slightly, and Pinkie bounced up and down. Rainbow still looked a little melancholy as the whistle of the incoming train sounded in the distance. Shadow looked and saw a trail of smoke quickly approaching. As he looked back, Rainbow took a few steps closer to him.

"I didn't see myself getting… emotional like them," Rainbow stated brashly, using her head to point at the two mares behind her, "But…"

Dash suddenly wrapped her hooves around Storm, resting her head on his shoulder. For a moment he hesitated, before reciprocating the embrace. She seemed nervous, as she trembled slightly, her fur warm. Storm gently nuzzled her colourful mane as the whistle of the train blasted again, this time much closer. As they stood there, he heard a whisper come from Rainbow.

"Hotshot, do you love me?"

Storm hesitated. Sure, he liked her, a lot. He willingly took injuries and wounds for her but love was such a strong word. His lack of response was noticed by Dash, whom took her head off his shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Shadow?" she asked.

"I uh… err… I…" stuttered Shadow.

Rainbow frowned with great anger and backed away from Shadow.

"It's a simple yes or no answer," she stated angrily.

"Yes?" Shadow said, still unable to answer the question.

Rainbow frowned, took a few steps and turned her back to Shadow. Shadow felt his heart plummet so hard, he felt his chest would burst.

'Great one Hotshot,' he derided himself silently, 'Should have just bucking answered immediately."

The train was now bearing down on the station. Shadow walked over to Rainbow and attempted to calm her by placing his hoof on her shoulder, but she coldly shrugged it off and stepped away. Shadow lowered his head and slowly walked over to Twilight. He gingerly took his hoof and removed his aviator sunglasses. He grabbed Twilight's leg and placed the glasses in her hoof.

"Give her them when she's less angry," Shadow stated, his head still low, "and take good care of them, I've been wearing them since flight school. Goodbye Twilight."

The unicorn nodded and responded, "See you around."

As the train arrived, Storm bid Pinkie farewell, and walked over to Rainbow once more. She stood oddly still and looked like a pale blue statue. Her mane seemed to glow in the sunlight as the sun slowly retreated toward the horizon. Storm leaned over and kissed the Pegasus gently on the cheek. Dash remained silent, and unmoving.

"Goodbye, Dashie."

With his parting words to the three ponies, he quickly boarded the train, and took his seat. He watched the mares from his window with regret. His heart was heavy, as the train pulled away. He thought sadly about his mistake with Dash, and his stupidity.

'She hates me.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Preparations**

Shadow slept the majority of the train ride. His sleep was forced, as he wished the train ride to go much quicker that it was going, to avoid thinking too much on his parting with Ponyville. The train slowly came to a stop at a small, makeshift station. Shadow stood up and stretched his muscles, his back aching from the long trip. He disembarked, and found himself in the middle of a staging ground. Neatly packed lines of green military tents dominated the grounds, and the entire camp was bustling. Several larger tents were on the opposite side of the camp, presumably the command buildings. Shadow quickly began to traverse the camp.

He walked stiffly and straight, as a soldier should. His countenance was cold, and several young privates noted his apparent composure and coolness. As Storm walked up to the cluster of large tents, he took note of the largest one and entered it, pushing through the flap that was a door.

On the inside stood several officers, discussing things with their fellow officers and apparently planning and preparing for the battle. Several of them, mostly RAF, saluted as Shadow entered. Storm quickly dismissed them with a hoof signal. After a quick observation, he found the lead legate; a white unicorn with a silver mane.

"Legate, what's the SitRep?" Shadow asked, trotting toward the officer.

The officer gave a small salute, and responded, "The troops will be ready for deployment in three days. We're still running over the battle plans with some of them."

Shadow nodded, and questioned again, "What exactly is the plan? I wasn't given any details."

The Legate sighed slightly, but explained, pointing at a map with his hoof, "Fillydelphia is a ghost town. We had a clandestine security force arrive a few weeks back, and they found it practically empty. Recon shows a large mass of changeling buildings on the west side of the city. We're guessing they're keeping the majority of their prisoners there, whilst feeding and prepping them for transport. Our battle plan is to attack from the east, and sweep across the city. We'll also have a small strike force swoop around back and eliminate any railroads or other transport they may have."

Shadow contemplated the plan, and asked further, "How many enemy troops are there?"

"We have no idea. That's why we have such a large force; 800 servicecolts to be exact. And they're all under your command."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Why exactly? I'm fairly certain that you, and several other ponies in this room outrank me."

"Colonel Gallop's orders. You're in command Hotshot."

Shadow closed his eyes for a moment. He could not believe his luck. He turned around to see Spitfire, still looking angry as ever, standing in the doorway.

"I just can't seem to get rid of you, can I?" Shadow said half-jokingly.

Spitfire ignored him and walked coldly in. Shadow was about to turn around when he saw another Wonderbolt uniform walk in. It was Soarin', his whitish-blue coat and dark navy mane unmistakable. Soarin' walked in slowly and took a stand beside Storm, his ears slightly lowered. Shadow nodded at Soarin' before turning to the Spitfire.

"Why exactly did the Colonel give these orders?"

"Because you're his friend," Spitfire stated boredly, "and you really haven't had a command postion, and blah blah blah."

Shadow frowned and noted, "I really like the professional attitude, Captain."

"Yeah yeah," Spitfire retorted waving a hoof at Shadow.

She lazily collapsed onto a pillow nearby, and closed her eyes. Shadow rolled his eyes, and indicated to the Legate to follow him outside. The two went around to the side of the tent.

"I didn't catch your name," Shadow stated.

"Legate Starlight, at your service," the legate answered with a hint of sarcasm.

Shadow took two steps toward the legate, placing himself very close to the pony. He frowned slightly, and leaned toward the unicorn.

"Well Legate Starlight, I'd like to set a few rules out. First things first, I'm in command here, and my word is law. Second, while I dislike any undermining of my authority, I would like any and all suggestions to be brought to me for consideration. Are we clear?"

Even though he was taller and bulkier than Shadow, the legate looked terrified. He nodded slowly, his eyes wide.

Shadow leaned back and laughed, "It's alright Legate, it was just a test to see what kind of pony you are. Relax."

The Legate laughed awkwardly before walking around Storm and rapidly retreating into the tent. Shadow leaned his head through the tent and signalled for Soarin' to join him outside. Soarin' looked slightly confused and tense after seeing the terrified unicorn walk in. As before, Shadow took Soarin' to the side.

Shadow first asked, "What's been going on with you?"

Soarin' awkwardly answered, "I'm sure Spitfire has told you all about it."

"Yeah... she has," Shadow replied.

After a brief moment of silence, Soarin' asked, "So why is she angry with you?"

Shadow thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to word his statement.

"Well... she and I kind of went out... again. Nothing happened, I didn't even give her a goodbye kiss. That would probably be why she's angry," Shadow said, blushing slightly.

Soarin' frowned and took a few steps toward Shadow, "You did what with her?"

"Hey, she forced herself on me, just like last time," Shadow answered, leaning back, "and I have no feelings for her."

"Are you sure about that?" Soarin' interrogated angrily, leaning further toward Shadow.

"Yes, I am," Shadow said, countering Soarin's lean, "I have... someone else."

Soarin' calmed down slightly and resumed a normal position, and asked, "Someone?"

"Yeah," Shadow replied simply.

"Care to share?" Soarin' asked with a slight smile.

"She's a Pegasus. We're kind of on the outs though; I responded to the question like an idiot."

Soarin' laughed slightly, "I know, right? Why do you think Spitfire is so angry with me?"

Shadow released a sigh of relief; finally someone who would understand his situation.

"It's a scary question, it really is," Shadow remarked.

"I know!" Soarin' agreed with a bit of excitement.

"Anyway, I better be getting back in there," Shadow said as he began to walk back toward the tent door, "We should hangout some time, after all this is over."

Soarin' nodded and yelled to Storm as he left, "I'll hold you to it."

Shadow returned to the tent, and walked up to the Legate again.

"So when do we leave?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: He Hates Me

The rising sun trickled through the window like water, dripping softly over the cloudy surface that was her bedroom. Rainbow Dash awoke and stared at the sun for a few seconds, thinking.

'He hates me,' she thought sadly, covering her head with a pillow.

A sudden knock at the door grabbed her attention. She slowly descended the stairs and opened the door. No one was there. She took a single step outside to look, and nearly crushed an object on the ground. She picked it up, and glanced around looking for the deliverer. Seeing no one, she retreated inside, and placed the object on her living room table. It was a piece of paper, wrapped around something relatively small.

Unwrapping it, she read the note:

"Dear Rainbow Dash,

I know you're angry. I know why. I know I'm an idiot, and I know that I answered wrong. Please understand though, I was caught off guard. I hadn't really thought that deeply. I hope that you won't hate me forever. This most likely will come after you've been given my gift to you (if not, go see Twilight).

The gift may seem trivial, but they are old. Very old. In fact, they are the exact same pair I wore during flight school when I first enlisted. Give them a good home.

Yours truly,

Hotshot"

Dash placed the letter to the side, and held the object inside in her hoof. They were Shadow's sunglasses, dark and mysterious looking. Her heart sank slightly as she clutched the glasses in her hooves. A single tear streamed down her pale blue face.

'What have I done?' she thought, falling backwards onto a soft cloudy cushion, 'He probably still hates me.'

After sitting for a few minutes, she got up and left, placing the glasses on a table near the door. A good flight would cheer her up, or so she thought. She took off out the door and flew around in the air over Ponyville, performing aerobatics and daring stunts. Several Earth ponies watched in awe, as Dash gracefully landed with a flourish.

"Thank you, thank you," Dash said with a smile.

The attention of her fellow Ponyvillians was enough to make her temporarily forget her previous depression. Her state of mind returned to sadness slowly, as people began to continue their day. She put on a neutral face, and began her day as weather patrol. It helped ease her mind, but she still could not take her mind off Hotshot.

As she flew amongst the clouds, she thought about the question, and Shadow's reaction.

'Why couldn't he have just said yes? Does he not actually care for me?' she pondered sadly, clearing a few clouds subconsciously.

"Dash!"

She turned her head to see Moonslither, her wingmare, accelerating to come aside Dash.

"What's up? You're flying slow today!" she asked, yelling over the sound of the wind.

Rainbow replied, "It's nothing, let's go."

Rainbow quickly burst forward, cutting through the middle of a cloud. Her mind was still unsettled, but she put on a good show for her friends. After a few more hours, she called the patrol to an end. As the patrolponies slowly left, Dash settled down on a nearby cloud for a nap, hoping it would cheer her up. Within minutes, she found herself interrupted however.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow sighed, and turned over on her side. Down below she saw Twilight Sparkle and Spike, the latter riding on the back of the former. The unicorn was wearing a saddle bag, apparently full of books or other papers. After a few moments, Dash dropped down beside the unicorn.

"What is it Twilight?" Dash asked snidely.

The unicorn frowned, and responded, "Well if you're going to be that way..."

Dash sighed, and indicated for Twilight to continue. Dash thought she was being bothersome, but at least she was company.

"Did you get that parcel?" Twilight asked after a few moments of thought.

"What... the one from..." Dash replied slowly, attempting to keep her composure and air of coolness.

"Yeah. Well, that was left a few days ago, but just happened to make it to your door today," Twilight stated while grinning awkwardly, "This also came today..."

Twilight quickly brought out a small envelope, and placed it in front of Rainbow. Dash sighed and stared at the envelope in silence.

"I uh... better get going. I have to uh... do that thing..." Twilight said after a few seconds.

The unicorn scurried off quickly, and disappeared down the road. Rainbow stood for a few more seconds, before gaining enough composure to open the envelope. She picked it up in her teeth, walked over onto the grass in the middle of a field, and placed it on the ground.

Gingerly, and quietly, she ripped open the envelope, and withdrew a small piece of paper from within it. It was another letter from Shadow:

"My Dearest Dash,

I'm not sure if you are still angry. You most likely are, but please, respond to my letters. I arrived today, and already I'm finding this really awkward.

Both Spitfire and Soarin' have been assigned to the mission, and for some reason Gallant decided to make me commander of everyone. Spitfire is still angry at me, and Soarin' for that matter. She is being very unprofessional and downright disgraceful to the RAF. Aside from that, everything is in order. The living quarters are comfortable enough, and the troops are friendly.

Enough about me though. How is everyone in Ponyville? How are you? Be sure to write to me all about how you've been doing.

The nights seem much colder here. The sun doesn't shine as brightly without you patrolling the skies and kicking clouds. I must get some rest now. Take care of yourself.

Yours truly,

Hotshot"

Rainbow smiled at the letter. She realized that he didn't hate her. In fact, he cared for her a lot, or enough at least to take time out of his day and sleeping time to write a letter. Carrying the letter, Dash started for home, and gathered her thoughts on how to respond. She knew that she had been a little harsh at the train station, but still was confused about how he found it so hard to answer her question.

As she arrived at home, night was beginning to fall. The setting sun made for an extremely inspiring environment, as Dash sat down with a quill in her mouth, ready to begin her letter.

"Dear Hotshot,"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Countdown

It had been two days since Shadow first arrived, and already he was in possession of a letter from Dash. As he sat in his tent, early in the morning, he took it out of the envelope. His spirits raised and his world brightened as he read the loving, and oddly eloquent letter from Dash.

"Dear Hotshot,

I took some time to think, and I know I overreacted. I also know that stallions tend to have issues with commitment, and I understand. My anger has not fully subsided, but I still feel for you.

Everything is fine here in Ponyville. Everyone continues their lives, unnoticing of anything happening in regards to the war, or you leaving. Aside from me, Twilight is the only one whom seems to be aware and affected by your departure, although she isn't affected anywhere as much as I.

My personal life has been fine, but I have been plagued with nightmares as of late. They disturb me greatly, and I have no idea why. They tend to involve me, lying injured and paralyzed, watching you fight off several changelings. Suddenly, a figure out of nowhere appears. At first it looks friendly, like it's going to help you, but quickly begins to attack you, helping the changelings. I have no idea what it means.

Aside from that I am fine. It sounds awkward, but I guess there is not much you can do. Try and cheer up Spitfire. Don't try to hard though, as she may believe you still are interested in her.

I await your return and response lovingly and patiently.

Yours always,

Dashie"

Shadow smiled warmly reading the letter. He heard a tap on his tent door.

"Can I come in?"

Shadow responded affirmative, and in came Soarin'. His mane was slightly messy from sleep. Light trickled in from outside, stinging Shadow's eyes. Soarin' quickly closed the tent, and took a seat on the ground next to Shadow.

"Sorry," Soarin' explained quietly, "Spitfire is up and about, and I'm kind of trying to... avoid confrontation. Plus, I wanted to hang out."

Shadow smiled and replied, "Cool. So how did you sleep?"

"Fine," Soarin' replied half-heartedly, taking more notice and attention of the paper in Shadow's hooves, "What's that?"

"Oh..." Shadow said, rubbing his neck with his hoof, "It's from uh... my uh..."

"Special somepony?" Soarin' finished with an almost evil looking smile.

Shadow nodded. Soarin' quickly snatched the piece of paper from Shadow's hooves and retreated to the other side of the tent.

Shadow stood up and frowned, yelling, "What the hay dude! Give that back."

"I just want to read it, I'll keep it a secret," answered Soarin' with a smile.

Shadow slumped back down, and breathed out slowly. He wanted nothing to dampen his spirits.

"Fine, go ahead. Keep it a secret though," Storm stated.

Soarin' replied in a monotone voice, "Until the day I die."

After a few moments Soarin's smile became larger and more sinister looking. He giggled slightly, and looked up at Shadow.

"Dash eh?" Soarin' asked.

Shadow sighed, and quietly responded, "Yeah, Dash."

Soarin' placed the piece of paper back in Shadow's hooves, and said, "She's pretty cute. You're a lucky colt Hotshot. Well I'm gonna go, need to do some more reading of the battle plans."

Soarin' stood up and moved toward the door.

"Soarin'," Shadow addressed.

The fellow Wonderbolt turned around and looked at Hotshot.

"Do you get the feeling that... something is wrong?" Shadow asked slowly.

Soarin' stood for a moment, and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well... this seems too... mysterious. Our intel on the Ponyville Incursion was off, but we still had a general idea of the size of the OpFor. Any ops I did back in Appaloosa were the same. Somehow though, this time we have no idea what the hay we're going into. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"

Soarin' thought for a moment, before agreeing, "When you put it that way, it does sound off. Either way, I don't trust anyone, not since the wedding. Just watch your back and you should be fine."

Soarin' left the tent, and a thoughtful Shadow Storm behind. Soon, Shadow left his tent too, the early morning sunlight looking as if it was absorbed by his dark midnight fur. He stealthily moved to the command tent, and found it empty. For the next twenty minutes or so, he stood looking over the battle plans.

After a few minutes, Spitfire sauntered in. Her countenance was less angry than the previous day, but she still was cold. Silence filled the tent, until Shadow finally walked over to the Pegasus, as she looked at a map.

"Look, I uh... I want to apologize," Shadow stated, "I acted a bit... rudely on that... date."

Spitfire looked surprised at his sudden admission, but replied, "It's fine, I get it. You got someone else."

"Good, glad we got that settled. Friends?" Shadow sighed with relief.

"Yeah, friends," answered Spitfire, still semi-angry.

Shadow lowered his ears. She wasn't telling him something.

"You okay?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah... it's just Soarin'... as usual," Spitfire replied, tossing her mane to the side.

"Wanna talk about it?" Storm asked after a few moments.

"Only if you want to hear," Spitfire stated.

"I do."

"Well, it mostly started about a week ago. I asked him if he loved me, it's a really simple question. Yes or no, that's all you need to say. He stuttered and sputtered and didn't give me a straight answer! Can you believe that?"

"I can."

Spitfire gave Shadow an odd look after his response.

"It's true," Shadow continued, "I just got on the outs with my... interest... because of the same question. Do you realize how scary of a question it is? It's terrifying, especially when you have no warning."

"Well, do you love her?"

"Well, yeah... at least I think so... it's hard to explain..."

"Then why didn't you just say yes?"

"Because I'm an idiot, and my brain got bucked up by the suddenness of the question. You know me, I can usually think fast on my feet. But she just fired it off just as I was leaving. What would you rather? Me lie about my feelings for you, or answer honestly and truthfully, and say 'I love you' when the time comes?"

Spitfire sat for a second before responding, "I never considered that... thanks Hotshot. I'll be sure to talk to Soarin' about it later."

Shadow grinned and returned to his battle plans, as Legate Starlight entered.

"Everyone is ready, we can leave when you give the word," the Legate stated as he walked over to Shadow.

After a few moments, Shadow's face grew serious as he responded, "Good, we leave tomorrow morning, before dawn."

The Legate nodded and left the tent again, to go spread the new order.

Shadow glanced again at the battle plans, memorizing every detail.

'And so the countdown begins.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Fillydelphia**

The next morning, the entire camp was packed up and deserted. Everyone embarked on several trains, and arrived at the new staging grounds on the outskirts of Fillydelphia. Silence and doubt ruled the air of the military gathering. No one was sure when they were starting, or what would happen when it started. Within a few minutes, Shadow, whom had been working out the last few bugs in the battle plan, lifted off and hovered over the group of soldiers. 800 servicecolts, 600 Legionnaires and 200 RAF all lined up, ready for the attack.

After taking a deep breath, Shadow gave the order to launch the attack. Within seconds, the air was filled with Pegasi, flying about like a maw of angry wasps. The RAF and Legionnaires moved as one, slowly traversing terrain until they entered the suburbs of the large city.

Shadow flew about at the head of the task force, his wingponies naturally being Soarin' and Spitfire. It felt odd to Shadow that he was in command of the two, let alone the 800 other ponies behind him. The legionnaires were cramped into a long, straight line as they walked down the streets. Not a single pony was in sight. The place was a ghost town.

The force continued inward, and the troops began murmuring. The once bustling city was now deserted. The silence was eerie. As they passed between large skyscrapers and buildings, Shadow noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something looked like it had moved in front of a window of a six storey building that was to his right. He signalled his wingman to follow him as he went closer to the building. Something moved across another window, this time much quicker. Shadow quickly landed and signalled a squad of soldiers to begin clearing the building from the ground floor. After this order was issued, he bolted into the air again and landed on the rooftop.

There was a small white door on the roof that led down into the building to his right, which immediately Shadow took position beside. He signalled his wingponies to land, and stack up behind him. As they gathered behind him, he walked in front of the door, and gave it a swift buck with his hind legs. The door's lock broke, and one of the hinges sent metal flying about. Quickly, the three Wonderbolts charged in and began clearing the top floor. After a few minutes, the floor seemed clear. A sudden crash on the floor below caught Shadow's attention.

He and his squad slowly walked down the stairs, maintaining silence. Another noise gave a direct pinpoint on the source. It was the third room on the left. Silently, the three ponies gathered at the doorway. The door itself was kicked in, and mangled. Shadow raised his hoof, and after three seconds, gave the order to move in. The three ponies cleared the room in a linear fashion. Two changelings were inside. Soarin' bucked one in the head and catapulted him into the wall, knocking him out. The other was trapped under a partial collapse of the roof.

"Secure them both," order Shadow, glancing out the window.

Within the seconds, both changelings were bound and set beside each other.

Soarin' walked up to Shadow and whispered in his ear, "The one that was crushed looks like a high ranking commander. My best guess is that they're watching the battle, or at least getting ready to watch it."

Shadow nodded and walked over to the changeling, whom was still wincing from being partially crushed. He was slightly larger than the other changeling, and had several white symbols on his shoulders. He hissed as Shadow drew close, and screamed various words in the changeling language.

Shadow rolled his eyes, and drew closer to the changeling, "We know you can speak Equestrian. I'm giving you a choice. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The changeling remained silent. Shadow thought for a moment back to his doubtful rant in Ponyville. What he was going to do next would most likely haunt him for the rest of his life. He drew his hoof back and smashed it into the changeling's face. The black figure crumpled slightly under the blow, but straightened again. Spitfire and Soarin' jumped at the sudden attack, but quickly realized what was going on.

"Name and rank," stated Shadow, his face an inferno of darkness.

He could tell that the changeling was afraid of him. A lot of people were when Shadow was angry. Maybe it was his fur colour, but Storm couldn't figure it out. Slowly, the changeling thought.

After a few seconds, he shrilly answered, "Lieutenant Colonel Venom, 3rd Infantry Division."

Shadow nodded, and came closer to the colonel.

"What's going on here? There's no one in sight. Where are your forces?" Shadow interrogated.

The colonel grinned and replied, "One question at a time Equestrian."

"Wrong answer."

With that Shadow once again threw a punch, hitting Venom in the leg.

"Agh! Fine!" Venom cried, "We're attacking with a new form. When your troops get to the next intersection, the attack will begin. And your attempt to destroy our railway was stopped."

"How?" Shadow asked, leaning further toward the changeling.

Storm's eyes were full of fury and darkness. They looked as if they were going to jump out and eat the colonel.

"The contact," Venom slowly said, "He gave us your battle plans."

"Contact? Someone has been replaced?" Shadow questioned.

"Oh no," Venom answered smiling, "We have a collaborator."

"Who is it?" Shadow stated in a monotone, dark voice.

The changeling laughed. Outside, he heard the troops stop, and begin to yell and scream amongst themselves.

"Who is it!" Shadow yelled again.

The changeling laughed once more. Storm turned around and bucked the colonel in the stomach. Venom slowly crumpled over, the wind knocked out of him. Storm put his face almost against the colonel's face.

"Who. Is. The. COLLABORATOR!" Storm screamed, placing his hoof on the colonel's neck.

The changeling caved, and answered in a terrified voice, "The Colonel guy... Gamant Gurrip or something like that!"

Shadow screamed once more, "Is the collaborator Gallant Gallop?"

"Yes! That's his name!"

A sudden group of shrill screams from outside grabbed Shadow's attention. He dashed to the window, and looked out.  
"Oh buck."

He looked out, and saw several massive, four legged changelings bearing down on the legion. Shadow quickly grabbed his binoculars and took a closer inspection of the massive beasts. They were no beasts; they were a giant maw of changelings, all acting as one being. He watched as massive green blasts began to erupt from the changeling beasts' 'heads'. Huge groups of Equestrian troops were sent flying by these magical attacks, and the legion quickly returned fire. Purple blasts started raining down on the beasts, but to no avail. The blasts just bounced right off.

"Oh buck!" Shadow said again.

Suddenly one of the beasts turned and looked up and directly at Shadow. Suddenly a large blast started accelerating toward the building.

"OH BUCK!" Shadow yelled retreating from the window, "Get down!"

The three wonderbolts exited the door, and were just barely in the hallway when the blast hit. The entire side of the building was ripped open, and several floors below were completely destroyed. Slowly, the building began to collapse, the floor beneath them listing and tilting. As Shadow braced himself against a wall, he motioned for Soarin' and Spitfire, both on the other side of the door, to make their way to the stairs, and exit the building. Shadow himself began to make his way to the stairs. Everything was going well for them, but the cries below made him wince. Shadow frowned and decided to take an alternative route. The quickly turned around and took a step through the door, and slid down the floor and into the air.

Shadow banked around and landed in front of the legionnaires, whom were in disarray. He began rallying them, and ordering the troops about. Within moments, the troops were in cover, and actually had a fighting chance. The ground troops dealt with, Shadow swooped up into the sky, and reorganized the RAF forces to start attacking the enemy beasts.

At some point unknown to Shadow, his fellow Bolts had made it out of the building, and rejoined him as he began a swooping attack on the lead beast. Shadow, his wingponies, and 9 other airman swooped down, kicking and bucking at the enemy troops that comprised the enemy beast, looking for a week spot. After the first swoop, Shadow noticed the weak spot. Directly below the 'neck' of the beast, was a small spot where the magic shielding was weakest, and the troops had the least firm grip. He signalled for Spitfire to take over and continue attacking.

Shadow dashed and landed next to Legate Silverlight, who was attempting to keep the troops organized and efficient.

"Legate!" Shadow yelled over the din of battle, "Get your men to focus their fire directly below the neck!"

The Legate nodded and sent a few troops to spread the new directive. Although there was a notable weakening of the beast as the fire was targeted at the weak spot, they still pressed on, blasting away at the Equestrian troops. Shadow watched for a few minutes, before hearing a loud bang from behind, followed by screaming. He turned to see a large crater, and a heavily armoured changeling, standing about thirty metres behind him.

"Enemy artillery inbound!" Shadow barked, as more shock troopers landed around him. Shadow quickly took off, and joined Spitfire's squadron in attacking the enemy beasts. Nothing seemed to phase the changelings, and their beasts lumbered on slowly.

'This is going to hay in a hoof basket!' Shadow thought angrily, as he exited a swooping pass on the enemy, 'What else could go wrong?'

Shadow regretted ever thinking that. He turned to his side, and saw his greatest nemesis. It was the changeling Air Force. A large contingent was bearing down on the RAF. Shadow quickly signalled to shift their attention to the enemy air forces, and soon the skies were engulfed in carnage. Brutal hoof to hoof combat ruled the air, and Shadow found they were outnumbered 3:1. As he fought valiantly, he realized that retreat was necessary. He glanced around him. Half of his airponies were downed, and much of the ground force had been decimated.

"RETREAT!" Shadow cried out as he narrowly dodged an enemy.

As the order spread, the mass of ponies began to move backwards. Shadow watched as his comrades desperately tried to run from the enemy. They were surrounded. After a quick tactical evaluation, he signalled for his squadron to follow him. He took off at full speed, and began racing through the streets of Fillydelphia. Several changelings noticed them and gave pursuit. After weaving along streets and alleys, Shadow's squadron finally lost the enemy patrol. The squadron of 12 landed on a nearby rooftop, and watched as the remaining legionnaires and RAF soldiers attempted to escape.

Everyone's ears were down, and their heads were low. One of the colts in the squadron started screaming and yelling, and began to fly off. Two of the others quickly restrained him, and attempted to calm him.

A sad looking Spitfire walked up to Storm, and took a stand beside him.

"Orders, sir?"

Storm turned and walked to one of his squadmates, a red mare with a purple mane.

"How far can you fly?" Shadow asked slowly.

"Quite far, if given breaks," the mare responded.

Shadow nodded, and solemnly ordered, "Get to command. Tell them that the force was decimated. And tell them that Colonel Gallant Gallop is a traitor. You got that?"

The pony nodded, and began flying off.

"What now?" Soarin' asked, staring at the ground.

"Now... now we wait," Shadow answered slowly.

"Wait for what?"

Shadow turned around a found the voice to be coming from a young blue stallion, with a yellow mane.

"What's that private?" Shadow asked, advancing toward the pony with a dark frown.

"Why are we waiting here? We should be helping them!" the private blurted out.

Shadow frowned, "And get us all killed or captured?"

"Well..."

"Exactly," Shadow remarked, "By now, anypony over there with any sense has deserted. The battle is lost. I counted at least two thousand soldiers making up those... things. At least a thousand shock troops landed."

Shadow noticed that everyone's eyes were suddenly wide.

'What did I say now?' Shadow thought.

He quickly noted how they weren't looking at him however. He turned around and saw that the battle had stopped. A massive blast of green was flying directly at the building they were on however. Shadow saw it was too close to avoid. He closed his eyes for a moment. A deafening crash signalled the hit of the blast. Slowly the building began to lean and collapse. The ground shook under the ponies' hooves. A second blast emerged from the beasts, now very far away. Within seconds it hit the building, this time with catastrophic results. He watched as the entire building exploded, and he and his squadron were sent flying in the air.

Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. The ponies were engulfed in a storm of rubble and debris. The last thing Shadow saw was a massive chunk of wall, flying directly at him. Hotshot couldn't move, or do anything. He was helpless. He watched it slowly collide with him. Then everything went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: K.I.A.**

It had nearly been a week since she heard from Shadow. He usually responded within two days to her letters. She knew something was wrong.

It was on that afternoon that Rainbow Dash found herself at home. A knock at the door suddenly arose. Dash was preoccupied with reading, and was taken by surprise. As she slowly opened the door, she found a large Pegasus at her door.

"Rainbow Dash, is it?" the Pegasus asked.

"Yes..." Dash responded slowly, "Why?"

"I'm Colonel Gallop; I'm a friend of Shadow's. Can I come in?"

Rainbow nodded, and looked curiously at the Pegasus. He wasn't at all what she had expected. When Shadow had talked about Gallop, he didn't describe anyone like this. There was something about the way he walked that was just... odd.

Gallop immediately walked into the living room, and motioned for Dash to join him as well.

"I... have some grave news," the colonel started slowly, "We just got a messenger from Fillydelphia. The entire contingent was... decimated."

Rainbow's heart jumped into her throat. He couldn't be...

"I'm sorry Ms. Dash, but Shadow is missing in action... presumed K.I.A."

Her head grew hot as he said the last letter. Dash's mind raced, and her face turned blank. Gallop placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder. A sudden stream of tears erupted from Dash's eyes. She collapsed into Gallop's hooves. Her state of mind clouded her memory, and soon, she awoke and found herself in the middle of her living room. The colonel was gone.

'He can't be... he just can't be,' Dash thought with despair.

She heard the door open and close softly and turned her head to see a yellow and pink head peeking around the corner. Fluttershy slowly made her way over to Rainbow, and sat down. Both remained silent. Fluttershy's presence was comforting, but Dash still felt like her world was black.

"Why?" Rainbow cried as tears began to flow down her face again.

Fluttershy's ears lowered as she softly said, "It's okay..."

Again, Rainbow's memory became clouded and she found herself out in the middle of Ponyville, eating lunch with all five of her friends and the colonel. The air was oddly solemn and silent.

"On the bright side..." Twilight awkwardly noted, "He's only M.I.A. Shadow is resilient, I think he'll be fine."

Rainbow nodded half-heartedly. She was too preoccupied to pay attention to the real world. Her mind was still ill at ease. Between her anger with him and her fear that he was angry at her, her emotions were like a tempest, ready to burst out at any moment. She noted the Colonel's odd countenance again. He was good at masking his sadness; he didn't even appear saddened at all.

For the next couple of days, Fluttershy, Twilight and Colonel Gallop all regularly visited and talked to Rainbow, in an attempt to keep her spirits up. It worked partially, and she took a particular interest in what Gallop had to say. He was full of knowledge and was quite intelligent.

His words were comforting, especially to Dash in her times of need. He still was very odd though, as he acted awkwardly when speaking of Shadow, and normally when they spoke of normal things.

'I guess he's in the same state of mind as me,' Rainbow surmised.

The days wore on, and seemed to take forever. Dash usually awoke, and cried, but gradually found herself coming to terms with her loss. She never knew the hardship that Storm was going through at the same time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: M.I.A.**

Light flooded Storm's eyes as he rapidly regained consciousness. It was late in the day, but the sun was bright. Shadow slowly moved himself, and began to stand up. He looked around him, and found he was alone in the midst of a massive rubble pile, most likely the remains of the building he was on.

As he stood up a sharp pain shot through his chest. He looked down and saw that he had a large gash, and quickly applied pressure to the wound. He stood up, holding the wound with his hoof, and quickly surveyed his surroundings. There was no one in sight.

Slowly but surely, Storm made his way through the rubble, still clutching his chest. He looked for any sign of his squadron, but after a few minutes of walking, began to fear the worst.

A sudden cough to Shadow's left made him jump in surprise. He turned, ready for combat. Slowly, a familiar face stumbled over the rubble. It was Spitfire. Her mane and flight suited was shredded, and she stumbled about in a haze. After a few seconds, and a few falls, she finally made it to Shadow, but collapsed in front of him. Shadow sat down, leaning against a nearby pile of rubble.

After a few moments, he heard Spitfire mutter, "Leave me... save yourself..."

Wincing, Shadow quietly answered, "Leave nopony behind... agh..."

The two sat, exhausted and injured, for a few minutes. Another sudden cough, and moving of rubble caught Shadow's attention. Another friendly face approached. Soarin' walked slowly to the two ponies, before settling down beside Spitfire.

Catching his breath, Shadow slowly asked, "The others? I haven't seen any..."

Soarin' shook his head, and responded, "I found Private Norm and Private Thunder, both were dead..."

Shadow lowered his head. His chest hurt, but his heart hurt even more. Between his still unresolved situation with Dash, and the betrayal of Gallop, his anger felt like a massive weight in his stomach.

Shadow muttered in a monotone voice, "I'm going to kill that coward..."

The three sat alone for a few more minutes, before Shadow stood up and began to climb over the rubble. Spitfire was still incapacitated, and Soarin' wished to stay at her side.

"Where you going?" Soarin' asked quietly.

Shadow pressed on, answering, "Bandages."

Storm slowly made his way out of the debris, and onto the street. The city was a mess. Debris was littered everywhere. Massive craters from magic and artillery attacks had completely destroyed many of the main roads. The air was thick and heavy with smoke, ash, and dust.

After taking a moment to observe his surroundings, Storm spied a small shop that looked promising. It had a large piece of debris lodged in the window, but otherwise looked intact. Shadow slowly opened the door, and made his way in. His chest hurt, a lot. After a quick glance around, he deciphered that the shop was a convenience store, or pharmacy of some kind. After a few minutes, Shadow found several packages of bandages and medical alcohol.

As Storm turned and made his way to the door, he heard hooves. In the silence of the war torn city, Shadow's senses were heightened, and sounds seemed amplified. Quickly, Storm pressed himself against the debris in the window, and peeked outside. Three small black figures marched down the road, observing all around him. Within seconds, the figures disappeared from view, and in a few minutes their hooves became silent.

Wasting no time, Shadow peered out, and made a bolt out the door. They were gone, but he didn't want to risk being in the open long. Within seconds he was back in the rubble, and making his way back to his comrades. As he climbed back over the debris, he saw the two sitting there. He slid down the debris, and landed with a thud next to Spitfire, whom was now awake and lucid, but still flopped out across the ground.

Shadow quickly dispensed the bandages amongst the ponies, whom began to tend to their wounds. Storm quickly did the same, dousing a bandage with alcohol, and passing it to the next pony. Quickly, Shadow began to lash the bandage around his chest. He winced and cried out, as the alcohol stung the wound. Within a few seconds the bandage was against his wound, and kept good pressure on it.

The three ponies lay for a few minutes, silently recuperating from their ordeal. The silence was broken finally by Spitfire.

"Do you think we're gonna make it?" Spitfire asked slowly, and gloomily.

Soarin' and Shadow hesitated for a moment.

Shadow slowly answered, "As long as we keep our wits and stay together... we should be fine."

Spitfire and Soarin' nodded in agreement.

Glancing about him, Soarin' asked, "What's the city like now? I can't see anything outside of this rubble."

Shadow sighed and shook his head, answering, "It's pretty bad. The entire place has gone to hay. Debris is everywhere. I doubt Equestrians are going to be able to resettle."

The three were melancholy. They're bruised, battered, and cut up by war. They were alone, with no backup, no reinforcements, and no aid.

"What happened?" Spitfire asked, "It all happened so fast..."

Shadow frowned, his eyes blazing with anger, "Treason. I'm going to kill that coward."

"Who?" Spitfire questioned, raising her head off the ground slightly.

"Gallant Gallop. He will pay for what he's done here," Shadow responded.

His anger welled within his chest. His face became hot, as Shadow stood up and began pacing to and fro. His life, his friends, Dash, everything Shadow had was suddenly thrown away by the will of a single colt.

"Do we have a plan?" Soarin' questioned the pacing Storm.

Storm nodded, "We'll lay low here and try to remain undetected for a while, and regain our strength. Once we can fly, we get the buck out."

Soarin' nodded silently. Shadow noted their countenance. Their bodies were fatigued, and so were their minds. Shadow thought for a second.

"I know you're all tired," Shadow began, "I am too. I know you're doubtful, and I am too. But who are we?"

After a few seconds, Shadow clarified, "That's not a rhetorical question, who are we?"

His fellow Pegasi immediately answered, "The Wonderbolts."

Shadow nodded, "Yes, and the Wonderbolts are the best. We are the best flyers in all of Equestria, possibly even history. We survived this far. Are we going to just give up? That's not rhetorical again!"

The two Wonderbolts smiled, stood up, and answered, "No."

"We are the Wonderbolts. This is our land, Equestrian soil. We have the home team advantage. So are we going to give up? What are we gonna do?" Shadow shouted excitedly.

"Give em' hell!" the two shouted back with equal excitement.

"Oorah! Now get some rest. Hell will have to wait for tomorrow. I'll take first watch."

Soarin' and Spitfire nodded and separated, both flopping down to sleep at opposite ends of the debris clearing.

Night was falling within the next few minutes. The days seemed short here. Shadow peered up at the sky, and gazed at the twinkling stars the shone down. He struggled to keep himself composed as he noted several of the constellations were the same as those he had seen the night before he left.

'That was the last time I was happy, and content,' he thought, his heart feeling like a massive weight, 'I don't even know if I have anything left to go back to.'

Shadow felt alone and cold as his thoughts slowly drifted back toward Dash. She was the main reason that he pushed on and fought. He promised to come back, and that was exactly what he was going to do.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A Wrinkle**

Gallant Gallop was restless. He knew it had to be done, but he still was having issues coming to grips with the situation.

'Why did I ever have to get involved with them?' he doubted, as he paced back and forth in his quarters.

The grey walls of the room were tiresome and dull. It was sparsely furnished and without colour, which did not help Gallop's morale at all.

A sudden knock at the door grabbed his attention. He quickly opened it and bowed, as Colonel Crystal and a unicorn legionnaire barged into his quarters. Crystal's happy looking pink mane and pale green fur were a remarkable contrast to the dull coloured surroundings.

'Why does she always do that?' Gallop thought, rolling his eyes.

Quickly he shut the door and turned to his two guests. The instant the door had shut, the unicorn quickly blew up in an inferno of green fire. The unicorn was replaced by a tall, stark changeling, with bright green eyes and several spines down his back.

"Ah, Captain Razortooth, how lovely to see you," Gallop stated.

"Yes, quite," the changeling replied, his insect-like voice heavy with a Canterlotian accent, "I bring bad news. There has been a… wrinkle in the plan."

Gallop glanced at Crystal, and noted she looked incense. He knew something was wrong.

"A wrinkle?" Gallop asked, frowning slightly.

"We've captured a large portion of the Fillydelphian task force, and killed many others. It will be a major blow to the Legion and RAF," Razortooth said eloquently.

"And the problem is?" Gallop pressed further.

"We have recovered the majority of the bodies of those we believe are dead, however, scouts have seen many Equestrian soldiers still alive and well. Yesterday, at 1300, a scout reported seeing the three Wonderbolts, alive and well," Razortooth explained, his pronunciation of each word crisp.

Gallop thought for a second before answering, "Then kill them. Or capture them. Why is this such a wrinkle?"

Crystal angrily blurted out, "What our guest here has neglected to mention is their disappearance. The idiots lost them. They have no idea where they are."

Gallop frowned and advanced toward Razortooth, "This is much more than a simple bucking wrinkle. Do you realize what this means?"

The changeling coolly smiled, and replied, "Yes, yes I do."

Gallop continued his advance, forcing the Razortooth to slowly step backward.

"I don't think you do. If the Wonderbolts are on the move, it means they are all relatively uninjured. If they're relatively uninjured that means they're combat ready. If they're combat ready, then they are a threat to the entire plan! Do you have any idea what could happen if they were to learn of our plot?"

"They already have."

Gallop turned furiously to Crystal as the words exited her mouth.

"What did you say?" Gallop asked, his face red hot with anger.

"Oh please Gallop," Crystal said, shoving him back with her hoof, "You don't scare me. They found a changeling officer amongst the ruins. He was captured, told them everything. About you at least."

In the blink of an eye, Gallop turned a smashed his hoof directly into Razortooth's face. The changeling stumbled slightly, before composing himself and walking slowly toward Gallop.

"I will forgive your barbaric outburst this time, MISTER Gallop," Razortooth stated snidely, "Do not forget that you are in OUR service now. I have no qualms in turning you in to the 'proper' authorities. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some ACTUAL work to do."

Gallant watched as the soft footed changeling started for the door, and was quickly consumed by flame once again. As he exited, he was now an innocent looking unicorn again.

"I hate him," Gallop muttered.

"I don't. He's intelligent and cunning. Unlike you," Crystal replied.

He turned around to see her lounging on his bed, eating an apple with an evil smile.

"Don't forget, I was the one that saved us. It's my 'unintelligence' that saved your skin, you owe me," Gallant responded angrily, walking over to Crystal.

With a sigh she slowly stood up, depositing her apple on a nearby table.

"Let me guess, you want me to go," she said in a dark voice.

"Yes," Gallop answered simply.

"I'll be in my quarters if you need me," Crystal stated seductively, running her hoof along Gallant's neck.

She left quietly as a chill shot down Gallop's spine. How did she do that? Was it her unicorn powers? Either way she was irresistible, even though he hated her.

'Why do I ally and surround myself with those whom I hate,' Gallop thought as stared out the window.

Ponyville was beautiful at sunset, but he could not see it. He was sad, angry, and just generally in an emotional state. His thoughts were far too preoccupied.

'It's too dangerous. Shadow must die.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Oscar Mike**

"Move! Go go go!"

Shadow was constantly pushing Spitfire and Soarin' faster. Their lives depended on it. It had been two days since they had left their previous hiding spot, and already things were going south. The Wonderbolts could fly again, but only in short bursts. Their injuries were beginning to heal, and they were optimistic.

The main issue was the air superiority that the changelings were exercising. They knew that there were many stragglers from the battle, and that they would resist enemy advancement and attack. Reconnaissance patrols whizzed by overhead every few minutes. Up until this point, Shadow and his comrades had managed to evade the enemy patrols, and remain undetected. An unfortunate misstep had forced the three into the open, just as the changelings were racing through the air.

Now they found themselves running for their lives. The changelings were considerably slow, most likely from being overworked and over exhausted. With a few winds through alleys, and a quick jump into a nearby building, the three ponies lost their pursuers, whom began to scour the area.

"We need to get to the edge of the city," Shadow whispered, "If we can make it out undetected, we'll be home free."

"What if we get detected?" Spitfire asked quietly, peering through a nearby window.

Shadow thought for a moment, before responding, "Then we're bucked."

Soarin' sarcastically stated, "Well that's reassuring."

Shadow laughed inwardly, and replied, "I know eh? Makes you feel like you can take on the world."

Spitfire stretched her neck to peer further out the window.

"They're gone."

Shadow nodded, and signalled with his hoof to exit single file out the door. Within seconds, the ponies were on the move again. Storm noted that the buildings were getting shorter and less advanced looking. He knew they were getting close to the city's edge.

After a few more easily escaped run ins with the patrols, the three Bolts found themselves with a bit of a problem. They had reached the edge of the city, but faced a new challenge.

The changelings had created a black wall, all around the city. It wasn't tall, but it was heavily guarded. Changeling unicorns manned the walls, with many Changeling aircolts at the ready.

As they lay stealthily on the ground beneath a fallen wall, Soarin' whispered, "What do we do?"

Shadow remained silent, observing the guards' movements. After a few minutes, Shadow began to drag himself slowly through the rubble to a different position. He noted that the wall changed and got weaker to his right. Storm motioned for his comrades to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Spitfire asked, her voice quiet and strained.

"The wall has to end somewhere," Shadow replied, "They couldn't have completely walled the city in. It's only been a few days."

Shadow's notion was correct. Within fifteen minutes, they reached a position that overlooked the edge of the wall. Storm flopped down and made way for his fellow ponies. After they settled in, he started observing the enemy.

The wall was growing, literally. Strand by strand, the organic wall was growing along a black layout that was placed along the ground. Several changeling unicorns stood alongside the wall, coaxing it and causing it to grow slightly faster via magic. The area was terribly guarded. Aside from the engineers, only two additional Pegasi guarded the wall.

Satisfied, Shadow flopped over on his back and rested.

"We should wait until sunset, they change guards at dawn and dusk," Spitfire noted.

"Roger that captain," Shadow replied slowly.

Both the other bolts, once done with watching the enemy, joined Shadow in lying down. Storm winced as he stared at his hooves; they were worn down, damaged, and painful.

"We've been Oscar Mike all day," Shadow remarked in a mono-tone voice, an eyebrow raised, "and I haven't really noticed."

"Adrenaline," Soarin' added, "you won't notice because of the adrenaline."

Storm nodded, but responded, "I don't think that's it... I keep pressing myself harder and harder to get out... why?"

They all silently sat for a few minutes, before Shadow quietly began to sing:

"We drink to our youth, for the days come and gone, for the age of regression, is now nearly done."

Quietly, Soarin' joined in.

"We'll drive out the changelings and restore what we own, with our wings and our heels we will take back our home."

Spitfire sighed and joined the two, with a slightly disapproving countenance.

"Down to Chrysalis, the evil black queen, on the day of your death we will drink and we'll sing. We're the best of the equines, and we fight for our lives, and when Celestia beckons, every one of us dies."

Silence followed the solemn song. The air was simultaneously melancholy and uplifting.

"Where is that from?" Spitfire asked quietly.

"The Songs of Celestia. It's a song book from the civil war, usually about Luna, I just adapted it," Shadow answered, staring blankly at the sky.

The sun was finally beginning to near the horizon, although sunset was still a ways off. Nonetheless, the three started to ready themselves for the attack to come.

"But this land is ours, and we'll see it wiped clean, of the scourge that has sullied, our love and our dreams."

Soarin' took a glance outside, and saw the long shadows as the various enemy troops. His heart began to pound. They might not make it. He turned to Spitfire and stared at her. After a few seconds he gently nudged her with her hoof.

"Spitfire, in case we don't make it," Soarin' started, "I just wanted to... we..."

Spitfire looked curiously at Soarin'. What was he trying to say?

"I... I love you."

Shadow glanced over at Spitfire and Soarin', overhearing Soarin's words. Spitfire nodded and wrapped her arms around Soarin'. Shadow grinned slightly.

'That a boy Soarin', don't make the same mistakes I have,' Shadow thought.

The sun and sky was turning red, and already the guards and engineers at the wall were walking off. Anxiously, Shadow watched them. His heart beat fast as he silently unfurled his wings.

"Wait for it..." Spitfire whispered.

Shadow morphed his body into takeoff position, ready to bolt directly past the wall.

"Wait for it..." Spitfire repeated.

Shadow glanced to his side and noted his fellow Bolts were in the exact same position as he was. They were united once again.

"GO!" Spitfire ordered.

Immediately, Shadow raced forward, beating his wings. He was off the ground, and flying at an amazing speed. Within ten seconds, he had crossed the threshold to the wall, and was already past the wall by almost a hundred metres. Spitfire and Soarin' kept up, and the three ponies kept flying without looking back. They heard the buzzing of pursuers, but within minutes the buzzing quieted down and stopped. After nearly an hour of nonstop flying, the ponies finally landed, and checked for enemy pursuit.

They were alone. The grass of the countryside felt great upon the hooves of the three tired ponies. The three settled down, and rested for a moment.

"So what now?" Soarin' asked with a sigh.

"We can't go directly back to Equestria, not yet," Spitfire responded.

"Why?" Soarin' asked again, his eyes widening.

Shadow nodded at Spitfire, and explained, "Gallop is a collaborator, and he's probably spread news of us being M.I.A. or K.I.A. If we go back, he can easily label us as collaborators or imposters, and deal with us as he sees fit."

Soarin' pondered for a moment, staring at the sun as it disappeared over the horizon.

"So what's the plan?"

Spitfire straightened her mane, and took a few steps away.

"We'll make for Ponyville. Shadow has friends there, and it's the last place Gallop will think to look. Take ten to rest, and then we're Oscar Mike."

Shadow nodded and settled down. He noted how Spitfire stood there, strong and commanding. She was finally her old self again, no longer weakened or angry.

Shadow thought about the future, as he lay on the ground, his legs tucked under his body. He knew not what lay ahead, and feared for his future. Would he ever be able to return to his life in Ponyville? He had only stayed there for small amount of time, and had already fallen in love with the little Hamlet. His thoughts turned to his friends. He had barely known most of them, but already felt like they were old friends. The rest time passed quickly as he pondered.

"Up and at em' boys," Spitfire said, nudging both of the colts, "Let's fly."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Conspiring**

A knock awoke Gallant as he lay, sleeping in his quarters. He slowly arose with a sigh and opened the door. Again, Crystal strode in without a word. Gallop closed the door silently and gave a semi-angry, questioning look to his fellow Colonel.

"We just had a report," Crystal started, "Three Pegasi matching the descriptions of the three Wonderbolts just escaped from Fillydelphia."

Gallop frowned and walked over to the window.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Crystal stated, "You, my dashing young Colonel, are going to invite Rainbow Dash to the Grand Galloping Gala."

Gallop looked at Crystal with a confused look, indicating the need for an explanation.

"I'm anticipating their next move. They're going to come to Ponyville, for several reasons. They have allies here, it's fairly remote, and it will be the last place we'll look; right under our noses. So, you are going to act interested in the 'Dashing' young mare, get her to go to the Gala, and when Shadow Storm comes to see her, I will be waiting."

Gallop grinned evilly, and remarked, "You certainly think of everything. Once he's captured, some interrogation will easily reveal where the others are."

After a few seconds, Gallant headed for the door.

"Good luck Gallant," Crystal bid Gallop, in a dark voice.

Gallop shivered as he exited. Within the next twenty minutes he was in Ponyville, on the lookout for Dash. After searching about for a while, he found her standing alone in the middle of Ponyville's park. He walked up and placed his hoof on her shoulder.

"Feel like a race Dash? That cloud up there makes a great finishing line." Gallant challenged with a grin.

"A race? You?" Dash answered, "I'm always up for a race."

Rainbow noted the fact that Gallant had never previously shown this much interest in flying. Within seconds, Gallop was off, soaring through the air. Dash followed without thinking, quickly overtaking the larger Pegasus. Gallop pressed harder, but could not out run Rainbow. The race was over in less than a minute, with the victor being Dash.

"And that's why they call me the best," Dash bragged, with a bow.

Gallop landed on the cloud beside Dash, panting from flying.

"Spending a little too much time behind a desk, eh Gallant?" Dash teased.

Gallant frowned slightly, but quickly erupted into fake laughter. Dash recoiled slightly at his fake laughter, and fell silent.

'Wow, even Twilight is better at socialization than him,' Dash thought, mustering a smile.

"That was fun, we should hang out more often," Gallant stated, his voice devoid of all emotion.

Dash hesitated, "Yeah... uh... we should."

The two fell silent and soon the air became awkward. After nearly thirty seconds of silence, Dash finally had enough.

"Well, gotta Dash," she said as she bolted off at full speed, leaving a trail of Rainbow light behind her.

Gallant frowned, realizing his mistake.

'Dang, I'll need to try harder next time,' Gallop thought.

He returned to the base quickly, and was soon advancing toward his lodgings. As he opened the door, he found Crystal was still there.

As Gallant walked in, he frowned and asked, "Do you seriously have nothing better to do?"

Crystal ignored Gallop's question, and responded, "How did it go?"

Gallant hesitated for a moment.

Before he could speak, Crystal quickly said, "Ugh, you can't get anything done can you?"

Gallant answered, "It went fine, she just got a bit spooked. I'll have her in the bag by tomorrow, and we'll be off for the gala. When is it again?"

Crystal shook her head and retorted, "You can't remember anything… it's in five days. If you don't have her in Canterlot soon Storm may return and tell her everything, and next thing you know, Twilight Sparkle is telling Princess Celestia, and the whole plan collapses."

Gallop tensed and took a place at the window once again. Crystal softly moved over to the Pegasus, and gently placed her hoof on his shoulder. Gallant quickly felt his muscles weaken, and he began to slouch. He turned his head to see Crystal with her usual evil smile, her unicorn horn glowing brightly. What was she doing?

"Well I believe it is time I depart," she stated as she straightened herself, "Goodbye Gallant. Make sure you take care of Dash by tomorrow evening."

Gallop nodded. He felt paralyzed under her magic, and could barely move. As she exited she stopped her spell, and Gallant collapsed on the floor.

'I hate her,' Gallop thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A Gallant Invitation**

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow sighed and flopped over in an attempt to ignore the cries of the pony. She didn't feel like talking to her right now. A second cry erupted, causing Dash to attempt to keep herself hidden behind the cloud she was napping on.

A final cry broke Rainbow, and she returned, "What is it Pinkie?"

Dash slid over the edge of her cloudy bed, and landed with a thud beside Pinkie. The earth pony was her usual happy self.

"Rarity wants you to come to her boutique, and sent me out to find you!" she cried with excitement.

"What does she want now?" Rainbow asked with a sigh.

Rarity was always trying to get her to wear her dresses and act like a 'civil' pony.

"I don't know, one way to find out," Pinkie answered happily, turning and bouncing off.

As she bounced off toward Rarity's store, Pinkie sung happily. Dash shook her head and followed. She really hated going to Rarity's since she always wanted her to try something on. The two ponies arrived within minutes, and Dash half-heartedly entered the store. Within seconds of Dash entering, Rarity was already taking measurements and stuffing Rainbow into various fittings and clothes.

Dash played along, but took no joy in the whole affair. She was only being a good sport for Rarity's benefit, or at least that's what she told herself.

"And done, isn't it absolutely beautiful?" Rarity stated with smile, turning Dash toward the mirror.

Rainbow saw her looking at herself, dressed in a slightly modified version of her dress from last year's Grand Galloping Gala. She smiled slightly, but quickly felt her spirits dampened.

"Thanks Rarity, but I don't think I'm going to the Gala," Dash said, mustering as much politeness as possible.

"Why ever would you miss it?" Rarity asked, blinking her eyes for effect.

"I just don't feel like it… it's…" Dash responded.

She felt herself slipping into a depression again, tears welling slightly in her eyes. It was bad enough that Shadow was gone, but now Spitfire and Soarin' were gone too, and they wouldn't be there at the Gala. Abruptly, Rainbow pulled the dress off and exited the store. She stood outside, regaining her composure.

'Why am I acting like this?' she thought, staring at the ground, 'This isn't me. I'm not an emotional pony.'

She heard hooves approaching from ahead, and looked up. It was Gallant Gallop, approaching slowly.

'Why won't he leave me alone…' Dash noted mentally.

"Rainbow, how are you? Is something wrong?" Gallop asked as he walked slowly toward her.

Rainbow hesitated for a moment, before responding, "No, I'm fine. What do you want?"

Gallant heard the slight snap in her voice, and eased up a little, "Nothing important. What's going on with you?"

Dash and Gallant talked for a few minutes about the various goings on in Ponyville. Gallop was not the most interesting pony, but he was alright as a conversationalist.

Abruptly, Gallant asked, "Are you going to the Grand Galloping Gala?"

Dash recoiled slightly, and answered, "No…"

"Ah," Gallant said, nodding his head, "Okay. I was hoping that you would attend as my date…"

Dash sighed and shook her head. She saw where this was going, and didn't like it.

"No offense Gallant, but I don't like you. Not in that way at least," Dash stated bluntly, her voice cracking slightly at the end of the sentence.

"Oh no no no!" Gallop responded quickly, his voice semi-frantic, "I just wanted someone to attend with. Casually."

Dash lowered her eyebrows. Something was off about this whole situation. He really wanted to go with her, she could tell.

"Fine, I'll attend as your 'casual guest'," Dash answered, her face still semi-frowning.

"Good, we leave tomorrow," responded Gallant.

Unexpectedly, the Colonel bolted off. He was gone within seconds, and out of sight.

'I never should have accepted that invitation, something is off here,' Dash deduced.

* * *

"It's done," Gallant stated, as he entered his quarters.

Crystal was awaiting his return as per usual, eating an apple.

She smiled and replied, "Good. I'll set the trap."

As she stood up to exit, she placed her apple gingerly on the table, and straightened her mane.

"Why do I have to do all the legwork here?" Gallant blurted out angrily.

Crystal sighed and answered, "It's all you're good at; I do the planning. Besides, you don't want to spend your time in the company of a beautiful mare such as her?"

Gallop angrily responded, "No. She's annoying, obnoxious, and she just angers me in general."

"Well," Crystal retorted as she exited, "Make it seem like you like her. It's simple really."

Gallant cringed as she exited. This entire plan was on the edge of an abyss, ready to fall apart at the slightest error. It was too late to back out, but it was also so entirely dangerous to continue that Gallop was having his doubts.

As he lay down to sleep, Gallop contemplated and planned the next few days. If all went as planned, Shadow would be captured and killed, and the Wonderbolts would pose no problem. If something went wrong, he could theoretically complete the objective, but it would probably claim his life, and those of his conspirators.

'Conspirators...' Gallant thought, his eyes wide as he stared at the moon, 'Never thought I would refer to anyone I know as that.'

He swallowed heavily, as he had a sudden realization. He had gone into this entire thing without question, thought, or any contemplation on what would happen after. Sure, he was promised land and power, but he had no guarantee. As soon as everything was complete, they could do away with him as easily as one could squish a fly. He was a pawn; an agent, or asset rather, of chaos and destruction that could be extinguished once his use had run out.

He slowly fell asleep, but his heart and mind were still unsettled. He knew in his mind that he could not turn back, and that through death and fire he must continue, but his heart told him otherwise.

As Gallop fell asleep, Rainbow was on the opposite of Ponyville, tossing and turning restlessly. She feared sleep, as she had been plagued with nightmares akin to those she felt around the time of Shadow's leaving for Fillydelphia.

Every time she fell asleep, the same dream would occur, each time being longer and more detailed. It was horrifying, not only to the eye, but to watch someone she cared so much for to be killed over and over again.

Somehow, in her heart, she knew that this dream meant something. What did it mean?

'Shadow is dead,' though Rainbow, her eyes tearing up, 'there's no way he's coming back. You have to accept this Rainbow. You have to...'

Sadness, fatigue and darkness clouded Dash's mind as she drifted into sleep. She never suspected that a chain of events had been started. She would be directly tied to the fate of Equestria, and unknowingly, Lieutenant Storm.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A Shadowy Return**

It had been three days since they had escaped Fillydelphia. They had already covered a lot of ground, and what remaining injuries the three Pegasi suffered had healed. In the distance, Shadow spied the little hamlet he knew so well. They had followed the train tracks directly to Ponyville, and were waiting in the bushes nearby the train station. The sun glowed as it slowly began its descent behind the horizon.

"Ideas?" Spitfire asked, her neck extended in an attempt to see out of their cover.

"We wait for a train, and 'disembark' with the rest of the passengers," Shadow answered.

Soarin' and Spitfire nodded in agreement.

For the next hour, the three Wonderbolts waited silently. Finally, a whistle sounded in the distance, signalling the approach of a train. Within minutes, it was bearing down on the station. As the train came to a stop, and its passengers began disembarking, the three Pegasi casually joined the crowd, and soon found themselves in the middle of Ponyville.

After a quick observation of their environment, the three sat down at a nearby cafe in an attempt to remain inconspicuous.

"They probably know we're alive and well," noted Soarin', glancing about quickly.

Spitfire and Shadow nodded, but remained silent. The waiter soon came to take their order, but the three dismissed him, asking only for some water.

"Well Hotshot, this was your idea," Spitfire said, sighing slightly, "What next?"

Shadow glanced around. Even though he knew the faces of many of these ponies, he still didn't trust them.

"There are four people I trust; you two, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash. We need to make contact with either of them," Shadow stated quietly, his voice strained from exhaustion.

"I'd suggest Miss Sparkle," Soarin' added, "She's a student of her majesty, and would most likely have a way to contact her."

Shadow nodded, but returned, "We can't tell her majesty, not unless we do it personally. The fact that we are M.I.A. will make people suspicious. Plus, we don't even know if we can trust the mail system."

Spitfire turned her gaze on Storm, and asked, "So what you mean to say, is that we are alone and we pretty much have to take on the RAF, the Legion and stop Gallop?"

Shadow sighed, and nodded.

Soarin' stated, "We can do it. We just survived a massive onslaught of Changeling forces; I think we can handle a few legionnaires."

Silence erupted; the air was stiff, and doubtful. None of the three were confident enough in their abilities would save them and Equestria. They were the Wonderbolts after all, but all that showy flying and aerobatics may not be of use.

"So where to?" Soarin' questioned, breaking the silence.

"We need to make a detour," Shadow stated, with a slight grin.

* * *

"Just as I suspected," muttered Shadow.

They stood in front of his house, floating silently in the sky. The place looked locked up, and disheveled from disuse. Storm quickly propelled himself up to his house. He noted the door was slightly ajar. As he slowly pushed the door open, he shook his head.

The entire house was a mess. Books, shelves, tables and couches all had been flipped over and searched. Everything was lying on the floor in piles. Someone had been here, and they had already attempted to find anything of importance.

"Dang," remarked Soarin' lightly, as he and Spitfire joined Shadow at the door.

Shadow cringed slightly, but plunged on into his house. Walking over to a small painting, he latched onto the frame with his teeth and ripped it off the wall. A small lever was behind it, which Storm pulled instantly. The sound of gears and cogs erupted from the wall, as a series of panels opened, revealing a storage system behind it.

"This is my little project," Shadow stated as he walked to the newly opened panels.

Inside the storage space were several pristine RAF uniforms, of four black flight suits, four goggles, and a couple other pieces of kit.

"Grab a uniform, it'll help you keep a low profile," Shadow stated, pulling a RAF uniform over his head.

The other two quickly followed suit, and soon the three were disguised in their shirts. Shadow quickly fetched a military beret and placed it on his head. The three looked a bit out of place, and the uniform was a bit tight on Soarin', but Shadow could only hope they could remain undetected.

"You ready?" Shadow asked, shutting the compartment and replacing the painting.

The others nodded. Within a few minutes, Storm found himself knocking on the Ponyville library door. After a few seconds, Twilight Sparkle opened the door. Shadow gently pushed her inside, against a wall, and signalled for the others to come in. Spitfire bucked the door shut behind them, and took a stand near the window, peering out.

Twilight stuttered in confusion and fear, "Sh-sh-sh-shadow?"

Storm smirked and nodded, "Twilight, calm down. Yes it's me, yes I'm alive, and yes I am not a changeling."

Twilight nodded in response, trembling slightly. Shadow loosened his forceful grasp on her, and allowed her to move.

"Twi, we have a major problem," Shadow began, "There is a collaborator within the RAF. He's a high level lieutenant colonel, and has a wide array of assets at his disposal. We need your guidance Twilight Sparkle, you're the smartest pony I know, and one of the few people I trust."

Twilight's eyes widened as Storm explained. She began pacing back and forth, thinking about this odd occurrence.

"I... I... don't know. Should I inform Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked, her face filled with doubt.

Shadow shook his head, and responded quietly, "No. I don't trust anyone in Canterlot, and for now her majesty is safe. We need to..."

Shadow joined Twilight in pacing back and forth, muttering.

After a few minutes, Storm exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

Without a word he bolted to the door, and exited the library. His two wingmates shook their heads.

"That pony is gonna get himself killed," Spitfire remarked.

Darkness consumed Shadow as he exited the sight of the library. It was night, and Shadow was now in his element. If anything were to happen, he knew he had the home territory advantage, and would use it against anyone who would dare to stand in his way.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Call of Canterlot**

Rainbow Dash awoke again to the pale sunlight of Ponyville. Every morning she would have waves of sadness and despair, but eventually they began to fade. This particular morning, however, she felt alone, afraid, and doubtful. She was due for Canterlot today, which she noted as being extremely early. Her day passed rather quickly, and the weather patrol ended as the sun began to set.

As she set off for her house she heard a train whistle in the distance, most likely nearing the train station. She felt her eyes become hot, as her thoughts flew back to her last words to Shadow. She forced back tears as she silently flew home. She arrived as night was falling, and found Gallant Gallop was waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss Dash," he started nervously, "I presume you are ready to leave?"

Rainbow stared intensely at him, attempting to read his body language. He was so awkward it was impossible to miss, but why?

"Just about," Dash responded slowly, "Give me about ten minutes to get ready and I'll meet you at the train station."

Gallop nodded and flew off toward the train station. Rainbow sighed as she entered her house. She quickly gathered what few things she needed for the trip, and placed them in a bag. As she turned to exit, she stopped, her eye caught by a slight metallic glimmer. She placed the bag on the ground and walked toward the twinkling light. She felt her heart beat fast as she stared at it. It was so little, and so common but its sentimental value evoked such a strong emotion.

The source of the reflection was a pair of aviator sunglasses, their silvery-gray frame glinting in the candle light of Dash's home.

"Hotshot..." Dash muttered as she stared.

They were Shadow Storm's old glasses. They were weathered; the lenses were scratched and the metal had dulled. Almost every time Rainbow had seen Shadow, he had been wearing them. They were a part of his personality, his uniqueness that made him somewhat of an oddity. Rainbow noted his personality was like no other. In fact, he shared very little characteristics with anyone aside from her and Twilight.

After a few minutes of deep thought, she tore herself away from the glasses, and made her way to the station. She found Gallant awaiting her, anxious and nervous to leave. As she began to make her way toward the train, she glanced back behind her. In the hazy darkness of the night, she spied a figure in the crowd. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared. The figure was familiar and stared back at her. It was hard to make out the shape or features of whoever it was.

After narrowing her eyes and focusing on the figure, Dash gasped. Was it? Could it be? The figure stood silently, its short mane fluttering slightly in the wind. Her thoughts raced and her heart skipped a beat. Her focus was broken by her name being called.

"Rainbow Dash?"

Gallant was standing beside her, curiously looking at her. She turned for a moment and looked at Gallop. When she looked back, the figure took two steps backward and disappeared into the dead of night.

"What is it?" Gallant questioned with a slight frown.

"It's... nothing. Nothing at all," Rainbow said, staring at the spot where the figure had been.

Slowly, Dash embarked on the train and gave her luggage to the conductor for stowage. The train left in a hurry, and soon Ponyville was in the distance, far behind the train.

Her thoughts were deep and introspective. The figure was eerie in the shroud of night, silently watching her from afar. She believed for a split second that it was him, but it couldn't be.

'Could it?' Dash questioned herself, 'No, he's dead. He died in Fillydelphia.'

A sliver of hope remained in her heart as she left Ponyville behind. Dash felt her eyelids becoming heavy with exhaustion. Gallant sat opposite of her, unceasingly anxious.

"Why are you so nervous?" Dash questioned with a yawn, "You're acting like Fluttershy."

Gallant sighed, and his tension eased slightly. He was still nervous, but he believed in his heart that he was no longer in danger from Shadow. Within the next few days, Storm and his companions would be captured. Gallop never thought once that he had underestimated Shadow.

As the train plodded on, Dash fell asleep. It was late at night, but the adrenaline and anxiety kept Gallant awake. The moon eerily lit the passenger car, casting shadows everywhere.

"Shadows..." muttered Gallant.

Gallant glanced behind him and saw his shadow and Dash's along the floor. He glanced out the window again, before staring back at the dark silhouettes on the floor. His eyes widened as he watched a familiar silhouette form near Dash. Gallant blinked and it was gone.

"Shadows... nothing but shadows..." Gallant muttered again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Trap**

Shadow galloped through Ponyville. He knew the streets fairly well enough but it seemed so odd to be back here once again. As he galloped past the train yard he stopped for a moment.

'Is that...?' Storm asked himself.

Slowly, he walked toward the train station. On the platform, he swore he spied Rainbow Dash. He kept a wary distance, and stared at the figure. He couldn't get a good look, especially through the shroud of night. He knew that mane all too well, but couldn't tell for sure if it was her. He watched the figure retreat toward the train. He shook his head, and slowly backed away.

'She wouldn't be leaving, she has no reason,' Storm concluded.

His mind remained full of doubt, and soon he found himself on the way to Dash's house. He had been there so many times; it felt like a second home almost. He quickly found his way up to the front door, and found it locked. After knocking quietly, he waited. There was no answer. He frowned, his fears growing in his heart. He took flight and landed on the balcony above him. It was attached to Dash's bedroom, and if there was anywhere she might be, it would be there.

Shadow landed gently, his hooves making a slight sound that would go unnoticed to those who were unsuspecting or watchful. He crept quietly in, the sound of the wind and glow of the moon casting eerie shadows across everything. He found himself in the middle of Rainbow's room, with no apparent occupants. It was simple, with various pieces of furniture, some of them decorated with a Rainbow pattern. He glanced to his side and saw a bookshelf. He slowly walked over to the shelf, and glanced at the extensive collection of Daring Do novels.

A sudden crunch from behind caught his attention. He whipped around and saw a dark figure lounged on a pile of pillows.

"Hello Mr. Storm," the figure greeted in a dark voice.

Shadow frowned and stood ready for combat.

Another crunch sounded out. Storm's eyes adjusted quickly to the lighting environment of the room and he soon made out the figure of a unicorn, eating an apple.

"Care to join me?" the voice called again.

Whoever it was, Shadow knew it wasn't Gallant. The voice was distinctively feminine, and seductive in its tones.

"We both know that's not going to happen," Shadow stated with a snort, his breath creating a mist.

"Oh, on the contrary my dear Shadow Storm, you will do everything I tell you to," the unicorn retorted sinisterly.

A bright green bolt emerged from the shadows. Shadow recoiled for a moment, but soon found his legs too weak to move, and collapsed on the floor. The figure advanced from the shadows. Shadow was partially paralyzed, but recognized the figure immediately.

"Crystal, you son of a-"

Shadow felt a surge of pain strike his head, causing him to cry out and close his eyes. He opened them again, and saw Crystal's horn fully illuminated with a magical glow, casting an eerie light across the room.

Shadow stubbornly demanded, "Where is Dash? What have you done with her!?"

Another surge of pain spiked through Storm's head. It felt like he was being slowly stabbed by a million knives.

"Oh, do not worry my dear Shadow Storm," Crystal answered, her voice dark, "She's at the Grand Galloping Gala, having a wonderful time with a rather gallant Colonel."

Crystal laughed and paced back and forth. Shadow felt his heart sink.

"She wouldn't... she couldn't!" he cried out.

More maniacal laughter was the only answer to Shadow's cries. Storm felt utterly helpless, alone, and depressed. He had survived hay and high water, to come and find that she had moved on? He sat on the floor thinking for a few minutes, before deciding that he would not let it stand.

"No. She wouldn't," he muttered quietly.

Crystal laughed again, and responded, "You lose. This isn't a fairy tale or a storybook my dear Shadow Storm."

"No, it isn't," Shadow responded, his heart beating fast, "But I know one thing. I know that I gave it my all. I've been beaten, stabbed, bitten and crushed. I've only survived for one reason; love. You can kill me, but I'll die satisfied."

"Satisifed? How! You have failed!" exclaimed Crystal, her anger boiling within her.

"I die knowing I found her; the one. The one who cares for me, as much as I care for her. The one who would be by my side until the end. You can't break that kind of love, it's undying and immortal. You can kill me but my love will live on."

Shadow felt his muscles strengthening, and his heart rising within him.

"Love is the strongest power in the universe. All the armies of the world could not destroy my love. Celestia herself could not break the tie that binds us together, and only a fool could think they could."

Shadow felt himself standing up, pain rising throughout him as Crystal's horn glowed even brighter. The pain was excruciating but he powered through it, his renewed vigour fueling his drive for life. Slowly, Shadow staggered to his feet, and turned around. He gathered his strength and forced his legs to kick out with all his might. They collided with Crystal, catapulting her across the room, and causing her spell to break.

She hit the wall with a loud thud and crashed down against the floor. Shadow slumped over for a moment, recoiling from the pain, but soon made his way to the balcony. Another green spell blast flew by his head as he reached the edge of the balcony. Crystal was standing only a few metres away, advancing toward him. She closed her eyes and focused for a moment, her horn brightening. It suddenly stopped, and she collapsed, exhausted from magic overuse.

Shadow walked over and leaned down to Crystal, "Pray I don't see you ever again."

With that, Storm flew off. His former strength regained, he set his sights on the library. His heart felt like a flaming ball of fire, his painful epiphany causing a sudden spike of happiness and fervour within Storm.

* * *

Shadow burst through the library door, startling the ponies inside. A loud crash from upstairs signalled Spike had also been rudely awakened by Storm's entrance. The three original ponies had recently been joined by Fluttershy and Rarity, whom also reacted (with mixed results) to Storm. Spitfire and Soarin' stared at their comrade with confusion, the odd grin on his face confusing them.

"Gallop is in Canterlot with Dash," stated Storm, his breath loud from his rapid flight, "I get the feeling that something is going to go down tomorrow at the Gala."

Soarin' stared for a moment, before asking, "And how is this good?"

Shadow matched Soarin's look of confusion, and returned, "What gave you that idea?"

"Your grin," Soarin' stated.

"Oh," Shadow responded, "It's something else, it's not important. The important thing is we need to be in Canterlot by tomorrow evening, and we need the proper attire."

"I believe I may be of service Lieutenant," Rarity remarked, blinking her long eyelashes, "This is my forte as it were."

Shadow nodded and smirked. Gallop wouldn't even see it coming.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Forward Unto Canterlot Redux**

Rainbow Dash swallowed her anxiety as she ascended the massive set of stairs toward the Gala Hall. As she was Gallop's guest, she was invited early to the private military section of the Gala. The military Gala was simple, and began a mere hour before the Grand Galloping Gala itself. It was awkward, as she knew no one and the entirety of the room was filled with small groups of friends. Almost immediately, Gallant abandoned Dash, and was mingling with several Generals, leaving Dash to sit in the corner alone.

As the Gala itself began, Dash began to frantically search for any of her friends. She hoped that at least Twilight would come, or maybe Rarity. Anyone she knew would do. She noted the sudden awkwardness that befell Gallant as Princess Celestia entered, readying herself for the upcoming onslaught of attendees.

Gallant himself felt his heart beating as Celestia passed by. She was the enemy, and if she even had the slightest hint of his treachery, he would be dead. Alas, however, several times she passed by, unknowing of the dark plan within the Colonel's mind.

* * *

The train ride to Canterlot seemed slow, and slightly awkward. For the few ponies who didn't know that the three Bolts were alive, it was full of conversation topics. For the others it was almost unbearable to ride for such a long time when they had such an important destination. As Canterlot came into view, the city seemed a stark bright contrast to the dark plot that awaited them.

Soon, Soarin', Spitfire, Shadow and Twilight found themselves huddled together as they made their way toward Canterlot castle. Soarin' was dressed in a light blue formal dress uniform, maintaining his status as a Wonderbolt. Spitfire wore a long flowing dress, not all too unlike Rainbow's, with a colour scheme of blue and yellow. Twilight wore her dress from the past year, with a few slight modifications. Shadow wore a dark gray and black formal dress uniform and a beret on his head. They looked inconspicuous as the rest of the crowd.

"Here's the plan," Shadow started as they ascended a flight of stairs, "We need to find Gallop while maintaining a low profile. Keep your guard up, and whatever you do, avoid those who may recognize you. We need to take him down quickly and use the element of surprise. Twilight, inform the Princess of the danger, but tell her to keep everything quiet."

The others nodded, and plodded forward. Within minutes, they were lost within the Grand Halls of the Grand Galloping Gala. The sound was deafening as Shadow found himself separated quickly from his allies. He was on his own, but in his element. Stealth and secrecy were his skills, and in the darkness or a crowd, Storm was at home. He manoeuvred through the crowd slowly, scanning his surroundings for Gallant.

"Excuse me Mr. Storm, a word?"

The call of his name surprised Shadow. He turned a saw a white unicorn, dressed in a suit, looking at him. Shadow raised an eyebrow out of confusion, not sure whether to trust the pony or not.

"I think you have the wrong pony..." replied Storm slowly.

"On the contrary, Mr. Storm," the unicorn remarked, "You are exactly who I need."

Without another word, the unicorn dragged Storm to a nearby table at the edge of the crowd. They were secluded and alone but close enough to the crowd to remain inconspicuous.

"I am Razortooth," the unicorn said.

Storm returned him a sarcastic look.

The unicorn shook his head and said, "I know, you can thank my father for my family's nomenclature. That isn't the real issue here, however. The real issue is Mr. Gallop."

Shadow's face betrayed him as he recoiled in surprise.

"Oh yes, I know Mr. Storm. Do not worry, I am your ally. I am a changeling, and I have masterminded Gallant's and Crystal's plans together. There is a... wrinkle however."

Shadow frowned, and questioned, "What kind of a wrinkle?"

"Mr. Gallop is, as we previously planned, going to attempt to assassinate Princess Celestia," answered Razortooth, his face serious.

Shadow's eyes widened. His heart began to beat fast.

"I need you to stop him," said Razortooth, gently leaning back, "Her Royal Highness Queen Chrysalis, has deemed this operation to be unnecessary, and a generally bad idea in the long run. Her death would only transform her into a martyr, and strengthen your nation's cause. Therefore, we must stop him."

"Why me? Why don't you do it yourself?" Shadow interrogated, his eyes burning with anger.

"Because, Mr. Storm, Mr. Gallop would recognize me, and know something is wrong. You are much less... conspicuous," Razortooth explained with a smile.

Shadow gave an unbelieving look to Razortooth.

"Well, Mr. Storm, I would suggest you recommence your search for Mr. Gallop. Time is running out."

With that, Razortooth took a step back into the crowd and disappeared. Storm looked around, but it was in vain. The changeling was gone, and Storm was alone once again. Shadow quickly resumed his search, his heart beating fast as he made his way through the crowd.

Rainbow Dash, unknowing of the plot taking place around her, stood in a corner, chatting half heartedly to Gallant and Fleetfoot; a Wonderbolt aircolt. A sudden change of song caught her attention for a moment, but she quickly attempted to resume her conversation with Fleetfoot. Before she could say a word, however, she felt a tap her on the shoulder. She turned and found Gallant standing close to her, signalling he wished to dance.

"No... I don't..."

Her words were useless as she was quickly dragged onto the dance floor. She soon found herself autonomously following Gallop's lead, viewing the crowd around her. She swallowed heavily, her nerves getting to her. The last thing she wanted was to be viewed as a weak, civilized person like Rarity, and this dancing business was not helping. She rolled her eyes as she spied Celestia in the crowd, watching the merriment and dancing that was occurring.

Storm made his way to the dance floor, still unknowing of Gallant's location. Slowly but surely he found his way to the edge of the crowd and found himself gazing in awe and surprise at Dash dancing with Gallop. Storm quickly became incense, his anger welling within him like an inferno. He watched as Fleetfoot took a few steps out and tapped Gallant on the shoulder, indicating he wished to dance with Rainbow. Within a few seconds, Gallop found himself at the sidelines. For the next few minutes, Fleetfoot danced (rather awkwardly) with the blue Pegasus, until the song came to an end.

Gallop cringed as the song ended. He was now further from Celestia than he was before.

'I guess I'll have to suffer another dance...' he decided as the next song began to play.

Once again he indicated to Rainbow that he wished to dance, and dragged the reluctant pony out onto the dance floor. Everything was going fine, he was slowly making his way across the floor to Celestia. Suddenly, he felt another tap on his shoulder. He sighed angrily and turned to glance behind him. The next thing he knew, he was airborne, a set of hooves smashing into his face. He landed with a thud, sliding a few feet across the floor. He closed his eyes as he landed and sat for a brief moment paralyzed by shock. He opened his eyes to see a dark shadowy figure advancing towards him.

"You have ruined my life!"

Gallop blinked in disbelief. The figure still advanced across the floor.

"You tried to have me killed!"

It couldn't be?

"You took me from the one pony I care for!"

It was.

Gallop gulped as he slowly stood up, his knees shaking.

"Sh-sh-shadow?" he stuttered in a weak voice, "You were... M-m-m-m.I.A."

Silence erupted around the room as onlookers observed the scene taking place. Dash stood still, completely frozen in surprise, confusion and shock. Shadow was a mere metre from Gallop, and felt his anger surging against the insides of his chest. He was having trouble restraining himself, and stopped to gain some composure.

"Arrest him!"

Shadow frowned as Gallant pointed. A mere two guards slowly walked out, unsure what to do.

"Stand down Privates," Storm countered, "I am not your enemy. He is a collaborator!"

A gasp arose around the hall as Shadow said these words. In the crowd, a familiar unicorn stepped forward.

"What proof do you have of these accusations?"

It was Shining Armor. His face was resolute, angry, and slightly curious. He marched over to the two Pegasi, whom were still in a standoff. Quickly, Spitfire and Soarin' joined Shadow.

"We're witnesses to his treachery," Soarin' stated, "We heard it straight from the mouth of an enemy officer."

Shadow questioned, "May I make my case?"

Armor nodded, allowing Storm to continue.

"Did no one question the lack of realism in his escape story? He organized a riot and escaped unscathed? Really? This, combined with his newfound awkwardness, nervousness, and general personality change suggests that he has been turned by the enemy."

"And I believe I may be of service."

Armor turned and saw another dark figure step out of the crowd. It was a changeling. Yet another gasp sounded throughout the hall. Every soldier in the room quickly stood in combat position, ready for orders to take down the changeling.

"Hold your dogs off Captain Armor; we would not want to make a mess in front of her Majesty, would we?" the changeling stated as he walked toward Gallop.

Gallant began to breathe heavily, anger rising inside him.

"I can vouch for Mr. Storm's claims. One of our officers was captured and interrogated in Fillydelphia. He gave them the name, I ratify their accusation," noted the changeling.

Gallop growled, "Razortooth you've bucked the wrong guy!"

"Alas, my dear Mr. Gallop," Razortooth retorted, "You insolence will not be tolerated. You see, we have deemed your assassination of Princess Celestia uncouth and downright... uncivilized. Open his jacket and you'll find a poisoned dagger. I'd suggest you confiscate it before he uses it."

Armor watched with a wide jaw, unbelieving of the events before him. He signalled several guards to seize Gallant, and take him into custody. As Razortooth said, they opened his jacket and found a dagger inside, tipped with a green poison of some kind.

Turning to Shadow, he asked, "I... I don't know what to say... is there anything else we can do?"

Storm's chest puffed to and fro as he replied, "How long will it be until he sees court?"

Armor thought for a moment, before responding, "Maybe a month, two at the most."

Storm nodded and sighed. He turned and finally took notice of Rainbow, whom was still frozen to the floor. Slowly, he trotted over, attempting to remain composed. Twilight Sparkle emerged from the crowd, and guided Rainbow and Storm onto a nearby balcony. As Dash and Storm walked out, Twilight closed the glass doors, shutting in the noise of the hall.

Rainbow stared at Shadow for a few seconds before asking, "You... you're not... dead?"

Storm's eyes widened as he recoiled his head, and asked, "Dead? Why would I be dead?"

Dash couldn't believe her eyes. She was told less than a month ago that Shadow was dead, and now he's back?

"He... Gallop told me you were," she explained, trembling in the cold of the night.

Storm noted her apparent shakes, and stepped closer to comfort her. She took a step back and recoiled from Shadow's touch.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked with a slight frown.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong?'" Dash suddenly shouted, "Do you have any idea what I've been through. I've had nightmares, dreams, hallucinations all because of you."

Storm fumed as she spoke. How could she be so obtuse?

"And that is my fault how?" Shadow responded, attempting to keep his calmness and wits about him.

"You could have at least let me know you were alive! Is that so hard?" Dash answered, looking over the railing.

Storm lost his composure, and retorted, "Do you have any idea what I have been through? I've been stabbed, slashed, crushed and burned alive! Rainbow, I'm so utterly devoted to you; every action or movement I've done is to protect you!"

Dash snapped back, "Like what!?"

Shadow retorted, pointing a hoof at his face, "I've literally got a permanent scar from protecting you. My shoulder was ripped apart from the fang of a changeling. I was beaten and bruised in the battle at Everfree, why? Because I stayed with you! I stayed by your side! I promised to protect you, and let no harm come to you! That's exactly what I did!"

Dash swallowed as her eyes welled with tears. She sniffed slightly, looking over the railing at the gardens below.

"Do you know the kind of devotion that takes? I flew to Ponyville, all the way from Fillydelphia. I was attacked in your house by a trap set by Gallop. Why? Because I wanted to see you again. I watched ponies die in front of me, and the only reason I lived on was you."

Dash turned and looked at Shadow as tears streamed down her face. Her sadness caused Shadow to calm down and regain his composure.

"What about the train station?" Dash questioned quietly.

Shadow sighed, and asked, "What about it?"

"If you're so devoted, why didn't you say yes?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you were the one. I am now."

Dash wiped tears from her eyes, and forced the stream of water to a stop. Storm took a few steps closer. Dash's eyes glowed in the pale moonlight, like two brilliant rubies.

"Then tell me now, do you love me?" Dash asked, her voice now regained and normal.

Shadow hesitated again. What was it about this question? It was terrifying. Dash felt her heart sink even further. Storm quickly took action, and walked to the door. He bucked the glass doors open, smashing them against the walls.

"I love Rainbow Dash," he yelled, standing in the doorway.

Storm stood tall, his chest puffed out. He acted as if he were making a speech.

"I love Rainbow Dash," he repeated, "I love her laugh, I love her smile, I love her tears, I love her eyes."

Slowly his volume lessened and he turned to Dash once again.

"I love the way she walks, I love her flowing mane as it flutters in the wind."

He took a few steps toward Dash.

"I love the way she loves to read, I love the way she calls me Hotshot."

He was now face to face with Rainbow, their eyes locked. Rainbow's mane blew gently in the wind, flowing softly up and down like waves of water.

"I love her eternally, unconditionally. Words can't express my feelings. But I believe actions... speak louder than words."

Softly, and gently, Storm pressed his lips against Dash's. It was a fleeting moment of euphoria that lasted only a few seconds. All of Canterlot seemed silent, watching in awe of the scene playing out in front of them.

"I love you too," Dash responded quietly, placing her head on Shadow's shoulder. A sigh erupted throughout the Gala Hall.

Slowly, Storm urged Rainbow to return with him to the hall. Celestia waited in a small clearing of the crowd, along with Twilight, Soarin' and Spitfire. Shadow took his place beside his fellow Wonderbolts, Dash at his side.

"Well Shadow Storm, we meet again," Celestia started with a smirk, "It appears that you are much more than you seem. In honour of your valour and courage, I personally award you the Sun of Celestia, the highest honour available in Equestria."

A private stepped forward, carrying a plate with three Sun Shaped Medals. One by one, Celestia placed the medals on each Pegasus. The three stood Wonderbolts stood united, and proud.

"By your work and dedication alone, you have saved Equestria and my life, and I owe you all a debt of gratitude," Celestia stated, "Therefore, the Gala shall continue into the night and wee hours of the morning, in honour of your sacrifice and service."

The three bowed in front of their monarch, but Shadow stood tall quickly.

"I would like to say a few things," Shadow started.

"In all my years as a servicepony, I never encountered true friendship or love. I always witnessed it, but never in all my days have I experienced it. I would like to personally thank the six mares we all know so well."

Slowly, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack stepped forward.

"Twilight, I would like to honour you. You accepted me immediately as a friend. Your intelligence played a crucial part in everything, and you have been a dear friend to me."

Twilight blushed and nodded. Shadow stepped toward the five ponies.

"Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, you showed me generosity, honesty, and laughter. You all raised my spirits when I felt gloomy. You are true friends."

Shadow stepped toward Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, you never really took to me, but you showed a quiet kindness that has amazed me. Your caring for others is astonishing, and you are truly one of the best mares I have ever met."

Storm turned finally to Rainbow and stepped over to her.

"Rainbow Dash. You have stayed at my side loyally ever since I first crashed into your life. You have been the light in my life. I once was lost; darkness clouded my world. You sparked a revolution in my soul, a revolution of brightness and light, washing away the dark. You have changed me, and brought me back from the abyss. In the bright place that you have introduced me to, I have found the one thing I have strived for. The one thing that eluded me."

Shadow paused.

"What did you find?" a voice yelled from the crowd.

Shadow smiled, and answered, "Love."

* * *

**Epilogue**

It felt odd to be back here, the darkness so contrast and different than the white of Canterlot. Razortooth found himself in Chrysalis' palace, its spiked towers menacing and dominating. As he walked in, he was swallowed. He had been personally summoned by Queen Chrysalis. That meant one of two things: either he was being congratulated on his victory, or he would die for his failure.

As the black doors of Chrysalis' court opened, Razortooth found himself struggling to keep his nerve. The court was devoid of anyone aside from Chrysalis herself. As the doors slammed shut behind him, they echoed through the large black hall.

"Report, Captain," the Queen ordered, staring out a window.

"Your majesty, I am most honored to be in-"

"Report," the Queen repeated, her tone angry.

"Yes, your majesty. Everything has gone as planned. Gallop was captured and the assassination failed."

Chrysalis smiled, and asked, "And the asset?"

Razortooth responded, "He is unsuspecting. He knows not of our plans, nor our use of him. He will be most useful."

Chrysalis nodded and noted, "Do not underestimate him however, I have read your report. If we are to utilize him we must not interrupt his life, or his interaction with this, 'Rainbow Dash'. To do so would cause the entire plan to fall apart."

Razortooth agreed, and asked, "Is there anything further your majesty?"

"Yes," Chrysalis answered, "Lieutenant Colonel Greenfang's failure in Seaddle has not gone unnoticed, and I have taken appropriate action. Consider this a promotion, Colonel Razortooth."

"Thank you your majesty," Razortooth acknowledged with a bow.

Razortooth quickly exited the hall, and found himself in the midst of the palace courtyards. He sat regaining his breath and composure. The air was foul and stale, unlike that of the above ground. In fact, he much preferred the life that Equestrians lived.

'I guess it's not all bad,' pondered Razortooth, 'After all, at least I'm in intelligence, not the army.'

With that, Razortooth flew off, making his way toward the surface. He now hated the city he grew up in. The foul air combined with the cramped spaces of being underground bothered him. He much preferred Canterlot.

* * *

"Attention!"

RAF aircolts lined up along the walls as the black Pegasus walked down the hall. Shadow smiled as he exited the building, and made his way onto the tarmac outside. The base at Ponyville was now fully operational, and fully paved and constructed. He watched as a flight of Pegasi came to a halt on the landing strip in front of him.

"Hey, Hotshot!" the lead Pegasus called.

Shadow immediately recognized the voice. It was Spitfire. Immediately she trotted over to Storm and patted him on the shoulder with her hoof.

"How goes training squadron two?" she asked.

A training flight whizzed by overhead at top speed, causing a heavy wind to sweep the base.

"That's how," answered Shadow with a grin.

"How's Dashie holding out?" Spitfire asked as Shadow indicated for them to return to a nearby building.

"She's fine, and actually has already made Corporal," Shadow answered with a laugh, "Drill Sergeant can't keep up with her."

Spitfire giggled and responded, "How's her dreams?"

Storm's face turned more serious, "Still bad. I'm worried."

Spitfire and Shadow stopped as a training flight flew overhead again.

"What are they? Her dreams I mean..." Spitfire questioned, staring at the flying Pegasi.

"I fight a bunch of changelings, someone comes to my aid and fights them off. Then a bunch of ponies try to grab me, and I run away. She's scared Spitfire, and I can't blame her. It came true last time, and we just got back less than a month ago."

Spitfire nodded, and responded, "True... but look at it this way; you've got me, Soarin', Dash, and all your friends with you. If anything goes down we'll be by your side."

Shadow nodded in agreement, but his heart was still troubled. Dash smiled as she flew by, and saluted Spitfire and Storm. Shadow mustered a half hearted smile, but found himself deep in thought. He had already been through so much, and the Gala was only a few weeks ago.

'Well it can't happen that soon...' he decided.

Shadow never knew how deeply mistaken he was.

* * *

**Author's Final Notes**

Writing this was a lot of fun, and depending on the reception I get for it ending, I may turn it into a series. Any input on issues, whether plot, spelling or character-wise, I would thoroughly enjoy. I hope you enjoyed my novel. If you are curious about my thoughts on the novel, read on, otherwise, your reading is done... for now:

What I tried to go for with this novel is really hard to explain. As odd as it sounds, one of my inspirations was Orson Scott Card's Ender's Game. I also found great inspiration from J. R. R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings, and its film adaptation by Peter Jackson. I know these books are all different and really have no relation to each other or the story, but I somehow found them inspiring.

The genre of the book is mostly romance, with a dark war overtone. I tried to keep the book relatively free of gore, however. The book was also an outlet for my opinions and feelings. I've found myself in a bit of a depression as of late, and this book has surprisingly helped me vent my feelings.

The romance aspect of the book was also partially written due to the amount of deplorable romantic novels and fictions that plague modern society. I will not name any, but you probably have a fairly good idea

The other thing is the response I've had. Really, most reviews I've gotten are good reviews, and it makes me extremely happy when I see it. Everyone who reviewed is awesome, and I have one or two people who have followed the journey of this novel along the way, reviewing almost every chapter. Honestly, although I know none of these reviewers, it's a good feeling when people tell you your work is good.

Thank you for reading. Depending on how things work out, see you next novel.

Signed,

William Sable


	30. INTERCEPTED TRANSMISSION

INCOMING TRANSMISSION:

* * *

E.S.S

SECTOR 7 LOW PRIORITY DATA TRANSMISSION

ENCRYPTION KEY = 2

eimer jsap hhorl qaw mlopro alsdo irac peras utun rrorlkr anweq

BREAK

ENCRYPTION KEY = BI

00110001001100010010111100110000001101010010111100 11000100110011000011010000101001010011011101000110 11110111001001101101001000000111011101101001011011 00011011000010000001101000011000010111011001100101 00100000011010000110100101110011001000000111011001 10010101101110011001110110000101101110011000110110 0101

BREAK

ENCRYPTION KEY = 1.4

Dime alith hilas wara inai thos

END

DECRYPT AT LEISURE


End file.
